Times Up
by HAZMOT
Summary: Vala is finally given the chance to become a real member of SG1, but her reality is shaken when another member of her team gives her a new lease on life and affects another SG1 reality.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE:**

Teal'c stood by watching over Vala countless times vie for Daniels affections, only to be rejected over and over again. He would listen to the selfishly snide and degrading remarks Daniel would state: _Vala get out, quite snooping, I don't need you here, Go back to your room or wherever you came from. Going back to your old haunts? Isn't there somewhere you should be instead of here with me? I don't need your help, leave me alone._ Teal'c would watch stoically and with concern, as Vala's heart and spirit would sink each time Daniel would carelessly make such selfish comments. But Vala would be persistent, always keeping her dignity, her enthusiasm, and yet still trying to impress Daniel or her teammates that she could fit in, be one of the guys. Teal'c would try to give friendly advice to Daniel when it came to Vala, especially about friendship, camaraderie, and subtle hints of relationships. Daniel would never head his advice and dismiss it as trivial at best. It was disheartening to see Vala want so much for Daniel to see beyond her past, see who she really was, or wanted to be. Teal'c found her interesting and amusing, especially when she would figure out the most difficult alien technology and often assist Col Carter in theories of Quantum equations or re calibrating ZPM power sources. Sparring against Col Mitchell in improving her battle skills in combat, watching Star War movies with him and questioning Obi One Kenobi's motives towards Luke. She had often saved members of her own team, unselfishly putting her life in danger, especially looking out for Daniel, when so engrossed with his surroundings. One such incident occurred off world when Daniel was more interested in finding out rubbing on some ancient wall temple, when he carelessly stepped on a booby trap, that sent one wall of the temple tumbling straight for him, when Vala noticed it, pushed him out of the way and became pinned underneath. Teal'c with inhuman strength lifted the wall just enough for his teammates to pull Vala out. Teal'c then lifted her gently from the temple and returned to SGC's infirmary. Vala had two broken ribs, a dislocated left shoulder and a slight concussion. Teal'c refused to leave her side the whole time she was recovering. Col Mitchell and Sam visited, but Daniel came by briefly to see if Vala was ok, but never made a real attempt to thank her for possibly saving his life. To Teal'c, this was the final insult to Vala from Daniel. He could not longer hold his thoughts.

* * *

A/N: My muse kept me awake to continue another saga for Vala and Teal'c. I erased another Vala/Teal'c because it was not turning out the way I wanted, but this one will. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. I want to see if I should continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Vala had been released from the infirmary and was touched that Teal'c had stayed to watch over her. SG1 was off world on a routine check up for an allied planet against the Ori, so Teal'c was not needed and Vala was on medical leave for a few days. Teal'c has assisted her to her quarters and made it a point to have a special meal prepared in her room.

"Oh Muscles my favorite, Salmon and potatoes with garlic butter, oh, and my favorite blue Jell-O. What's the occasion?" Vala was completly overjoyed that Teal'c remembered.

"It is simply to say thank you for saving a friend."

"That friend would not be one Dr. Daniel Jackson, would it?"

"Indeed. But Vala Mold Doran, this is something more than just a thank you. It is a proposal."

Vala had to stop eating, just to do a double take of what she thought she heard. "What did you say muscles?"

"A proposal Vala Mol Doran for marriage."

"Muscles I think the wall fell on you. A proposal of marriage for whom?"

"You Vala Mol Doran. I wish to propose marriage to you."

_Vala? Muscle has never called me by my first name, unless I was in trouble._

"Oh muscles, your sense of humor is improving. Get up."

"No Vala, I am being quite honorable on this matter. I wish to propose marriage to you."

Vala could say nothing for several moments. At first she didn't know what to think and just sat there starring at Teal'c face and then she recovered.

"Now Teal'c; why would you want to marry me? I would just break your heart." Vala was nervous and half being serious.

"Vala Mol Doran. Do you not believe that someone could love you for what you are and not how you should be?"

"I…..I don't understand muscles."

"Yes you do. I have observed you for quite some time and only wish to make you happy as you have made the rest of us. I know that you have wished to be with Daniel Jackson and he has ignored your pleas to be together."

"Oh, muscles, even I know that Daniel will probably end up with one of those intellectual types. I mean women, that is. I have heard rumors. But, I'm just not that kind of girl or what he wants me to be."

"That is where you are wrong Vala. You are exactly what he needs, but he does not see. I am sorry that he feels this way, and I care for my friend Daniel Jackson, but he can be rather stubborn at times."

"You're telling me. But muscles, you can't be serious. Do you honestly think I'm the marrying kind? Daniel is always saying; I'm too complicated, or not serious enough."

"Daniel Jackson is not the equation here; I am. This does not concern Daniel, just you. I have always admired your resourcefulness, your intellect and rare beauty."

"Beauty muscles?"

"Yes Vala, your beauty from inside as well as out. I have much to say and I wish to say them to you. So please listen carefully, for this is most difficult to convey."

_He's serious. I must have taken a harder hit on my head than they said._

Vala listened as Teal'c pulled up a chair and sat in front of her. He took her hands and held them with such strength and gentleness at the same time.

"Vala Mol Doran, I have watched from a distance your beauty, grace and charm. You have become more than a valuable member of SG1, but apart of my heart. I have watched you throw yourself at my friend Daniel Jackson and though he may have meant well, I have seen how hurtful his words are toward you and it has bothered me for some time."

"But muscles, really those words didn't………………..

"Please Vala, allow me to continue."

"Ok."

"They hurt me to hear such words from my friend. You are a good woman Vala and you should not be insulted for being yourself and honest about who you are. Daniel Jackson is wrong to try and change you or make you feel less that you really are. You have _Kalish,_ my soul. My heart has been most dormant and silent since my wife had died several years ago. But when you arrived on base Vala Mol Doran, my heart had hoped to reveal itself to you. But your eyes were cast elsewhere. Now I wish to correct what has been done to you and that is make you happy beyond what is possible. You are my equal, in heart and soul and I wish to see you sore to new heights that you have been denied. Quetesh could steal your body, but not steal your spirit, not your soul, nor your courage. That is why you have survived for so long Vala Mol Doran. You were already destined to be who you are and no one has the right to change such inner strength and beauty. I promise Vala, that I will never hurt you, I will soar with you, I will seek your wisdom, your laughter and your smile. I will love you as if there is no breathe to take without you. I will never take you for granted and forget that we are one in life and spirit. I give you my hear Vala Mol Doran and only ask that you take precious care of it as I will of yours. I only ask that you Vala Mol Doran would consent to be my precious wife."

Vala was trying to take in every word Teal'c was conveying. Never had someone offered to let her make a decision to be herself or be an equal without something in it for them. She realized that she had allowed Daniel to push her into being less than she really was to compete for his attention and feelings. She wanted so desperately to be accepted and loved by Daniel; she felt is if Quetesh was the only one who knew how she felt in her own twisted way. Now Teal'c, her friend had opened his heart without any strings attached, no changes, no insults and only wanted to make her happy for the rest of her life.

Silent tears where streaming down her face. Her face was flushed from seeing Teal'c so open and kind. She felt weak in the head for not only hearing his words, but feeling them. Teal'c slightly tilted his head and waited for Vala to answer.

"Tal-mal'tiak mal we'ia." Vala Answered in Gou'ald, meaning I am Honored.

"Ti'u Vala?" Teal'c answered back in Gou'ald also, meaning yes.

"Yes Teal'c, yes I want to marry you and be your wife, forever." They both kissed and Teal'c kneeled on one knee and took Vala's hand and tied a ceremonial bracelet to her wrist. They embraced, and as Vala fell into Teal'c arms, she had never felt so safe and loved in a long, long time.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to continue anyway. The muse won't let this alone. Review and feedback are welcomed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Teal'c had finally revealed his true feelings for Vala and she reciprocated his offer. Col Mitchell, Sam and Daniel were still off world and were not due to return until the next day. Vala had cried herself to sleep that evening after Teal'c had stayed to take a nap with her. Teal'c rested his head on her forehead as he held Vala close to him as if she was the most precious thing in his life. He had no doubt that she would say yes, only by his observation that she needed more from life than just traveling from galaxy to galaxy or missions that were unending. He knew Vala often gave subtle hints on some of the horrific life she had been through, because of Quetesh, but even more important, he felt a bond with Vala that most did not realize. Both had been host for the Gou'ald, both had been tortured for their disbelief in their Gods. But Teal'c believed that Vala had been tortured more than she let on. A lost soul seeking redemption for acts of atrocities that she dare not speak of. No one had really asked Vala what her life was like before or after Quetesh took over her life and body, but Teal'c could see the pain, and the anguish behind her smile and laughter, and it seemed all a joke for his friend Daniel Jackson. His friend had been through so much death in his life and had forgiven him for killing his wife Shar'e, should had made his friend more sympathetic to other cultures and those around him. But Teal'c was disappointed that Daniel would forgive him for such an act to save his life, but not see how Vala needed that same trust and understanding. Vala had moaned slightly and increased her closeness to Teal'c. Teal'c gathered her closer waiting for her to awaken.

"Teal'c? Vala whispered.

"Yes." Teal'c whispered back.

"How did you know I would say yes or not?"

Teal'c smiled to himself, knowing Vala was always one step ahead in any situation. "I know your heart Vala Mol Doran. I see life in your eyes and it was diminishing each day. I could not stand by and see such spirit be extinguished."

"You could see that I was dying inside?"

"Yes Vala. It broke my heart to see you painfully waste away. I was afraid that you may run, if Daniel continued to push you away. I could not bear the thought of loosing you because your love was not returned."

Vala was beginning to tear up. She realized that someone actually understood her. "I …… I tried so hard Teal'c to be what he wanted me to be. I've never done that for anyone. I wanted so much to fit in and I wanted to repay Daniel for vouching for me on this team and stay on earth. I like it here."

Teal'c had to smile once again for Vala's innocent truths. "I like it here also. The Taur'i have several customs I enjoy and I want to celebrate these customs with you."

Vala propped herself up slightly, with her hand pressed to Teal'c chest. "I tried so hard and everyone seems to except me being a part of this little club we're in, but I sometimes get the distinct feeling that I was just a joke around here. I wanted to be friendly to everyone, so I could stay here on earth, and I've been accepted because I honestly like everyone; well there is that lunch lady that gives me the eye everytime I ask for Jell-O, but I think I'm softening her up. But I want to………………….

Vala lowered her head trying to draw strength from Teal'c.

"What is it that you need Vala?" Teal'c spoke tenderly to Vala, without insulting her emotions.

"I ………….after Adria was born, I never realized how much I wanted a family or to hold a child. I being a child once couldn't have been that great, but at least I know my mother and brother liked me a lot. But my point muscles is that I want to have lots of friends and I want to have a family, and I want to explore the galaxy with SG1 fighting the Ori and know that someone cares about what I do and think."

"I have always cared about what you think Vala. I have cared that you felt such pain that no one was there to comfort you. I've cared that you cared about others that have no fight left in them, because their spirit has been crushed and they don't know what their future holds. I care that you are alone at night, when everyone else is sleeping in their own home and you are reduced to staying on base with only the walls and bed for your only comfort. I care when you want to save the world, even if it means to sacrifice your life and not give in to evil when all else seems to be hopeless. I care that you love life itself and no one can see the beauty it beholds in your eyes. I care because I have seen the debts of your soul and how you think you will die alone, not ever knowing if someone truly will love you. I want only to diminish such thoughts, and embrace who you truly are. You have so much to give and so much to offer others in return for your love. You are love, Vala. I have seen it many times in your smile, your walk and in your tears. I cannot bear to see such love wasted on those who do not wish to have it. I will cherish all your accomplishments Vala Mol Doran and support and protect you as husband, friend and Jaffa. Can you bear this love, and accept what we will be for all eternity?

Vala looked deep into Teal'c's piercing brown eyes for a long time, and looked into the layered debts of his soul and saw everything she needed to know, that this was real, that Teal'c was real and her life was not being wasted on pining for Daniel day to day. For a lifetime, this was all Vala really wanted. Someone who cared. Tenderly, Vala bent down to kiss him on the lips. Teal'c had his answer.

* * *

A/N: This will be in short spurts for now, but the best is yet to come. Reviews and feedback are most welcomed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Col Mitchell, Sam and Daniel were trying to stick out the storm that suddenly arrived out of the horizon. SGC had informed them that there was an Ori ship approaching fast and that they should evacuate the people or send in other teams to help. Col Mitchell opted to send in more teams and he requested back up from Teal'c and Vala to assist them. While informing the residents on the planet that they were to be evacuated soon, Teal'c and Vala had immediately responded to their teammates and entered thru the Stargate with SG5, 6 and 7.

Daniel and Sam had already started people thru the Stargate and Col Mitchell was commanding the other teams to form a perimeter while Teal'c and Vala assisted with the remaining teams. The storm was hap hazardous, only in making it difficult for the teams to make sure all the residents had been cleared out and accounted for. The lightning from the storm was growing in strength and Sam was afraid it was becoming too close to the Stargate. Teal'c and Vala were smiling to each other every time they were in close proximity. Col Mitchell and Sam thought they saw something different with their friends, but shrugged it off as a cooperative venture. Daniel however, picked up on something more. He noticed that Vala seemed to be humming while rounding up people to go thru the Stargate. He also noticed that Teal'c seemed to be checking on Vala everytime he saw her. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he decided to shrug it off as just his eyes playing tricks on him and decided that Teal'c was just concerned about one of his teammates.

"Col Mitchell, this storm seems to be picking up speed. How soon are the Ori going to be in orbit of this village? Asked Sam

"SGC says that in one hour. So we need to pick up the pace. Check with Daniel and the other teams on how many more people we need to evacuate?"

"Right; Daniel, how soon are we complete on evacuating this compound?"

"I'm almost done. Teal'c and Vala are rounding up the strays. I'll check on them and see how close we are to finishing up. Daniel out."

"Good." Stated Mitchell. Sam keep an eye on this storm. I don't want anyone left behind while the Ori are on their way."

"Right Colonel. Sam went back to monitoring the storms and decided to keep tabs on the Stargate for any electrical interference.

Daniel finished up his section of people and joined up with Vala and Teal'c to send the rest towards the gate. Once the last of the people had found their way to the gate, the other SG teams followed close behind and thru the gate. The only team left now on the planet was SG1. Col Mitchell and Sam were already standing at the gate as they watched Daniel, Teal'c and Vala bring up the rear. There was a close lightning strike near the gate and Col Mitchell sent Sam thru and watched the rest of his team run towards the gate.

Col Mitchell was signaling with his hand to speed up his team thru the gate. "Hurry it up people. This lightning is getting way to close to frying my britches."

"Well that would be very uncomfortable for the Col Mitchell, don't you think muscles?"

Teal's smiled back at Vala. "Indeed, indeed it would."

Daniel was in close proximity of them running to the gate and saw Teal'c smile and answer Vala. He thought that was strange.

_Did Teal'c just smile at Vala's joke? He's never done that before. _Daniel thought.

"Hey guys, I hate to interrupt, but this storm is becoming very uncomfortable and I don't want to see Mitchell's shorts on fire."

Both Vala and Teal'c laughed simultaneously and now Daniel knew something was different. As they closed in on the gate, Mitchell felt comfortable that his team was close and went thru the gate. As Daniel, Teal'c and Vala started up the stairway to the gate, lightning hit the gate as they entered the gate. Daniel fell thru to the other side, but he was confused at where he was at. It wasn't the gate room. It was a green meadow, which from what Daniel could see was a thick underbrush and forest, a few feet away. He looked around but he didn't see Vala or Teal'c either, knowing they entered the gate at the same time. He stood up and noticed the gate looked like it had not been used for awhile and looked around for the DHD. He found it, but it had overgrowth and it too looked like it had not been used for awhile. He tried his radio to see if Vala or Teal'c would answer. Nothing but static. He decided to try and clear what brush he could from the DHD and opened the panel to see if the power source was still active. He blew out his breath, when he saw that the crystals that powered the dialing device was missing. He then decided to check his backpack for supplies, water and food. He knew that in an unfamiliar area, he would need to conserve his food until he found a suitable resource and locate Vala and Teal'c. He decided to mark out an area to return to the gate if he found a power source and return to dial home, if he could return home. He decided the best cover is foliage and ventured into the forest area, less the populace if any was hostile. He still had his Zat gun handy and his P90 ready if trouble arised. It was becoming dark and he knew he would have to find shelter soon to continue later. As Daniel was about to stop for the night he heard voices. It sounded as if there was a settlement nearby, but he saw no visible signs of buildings or living quarters or at least none he could see in the dark. He stopped and tried to listen to where the voices where emitting, but they stopped suddenly. He thought he heard something behind him and stooped lower to the ground to give himself and advantage to see if something or someone was sneaking up on him.

_I know I heard voices. I can't see anything in this forest. I wonder if Teal'c or Vala are in the same __situation._

Daniel heard a crack in the tree line and pulled out his Zat gun, just in case. Next sound he heard was a Zat gun being fired and he fell helplessly to the ground. Daniel slowly was gaining consciousness when he thought he heard a familiar voice. Then he heard another familiar voice. He found he was lying on a cot and sat up almost to quickly as he became slightly light headed.

"Well Daniel Jackson, I see you are awake." He looked up and searched for his glasses.

"Here, this will help you see better." As he put on his glasses, he could finally see that it was Vala.

"Vala, great. What happened? Is Teal'c with you? Where is this place?"

Vala only smiled and shook her head as if Daniel was up to his same old question and answer session.

"It has been a long time since we've seen you Daniel. How did you get here? Asked Vala.

"Get here? Daniel was puzzled at Vala's question. "Come on Vala, quit playing around. Where's Teal'c?"

Vala continued to observe Daniel, realizing he had no clue to where he was at. "Same old Daniel, it seems time never changes for some people. Where do you think you are Daniel?

"I'm here with you, getting nowhere. Where are we and again and where's Teal'c?"

"I am here Daniel Jackson." Daniel immediately stood up to greet his friend as he entered the room."

"Thank goodness it's you Teal'c. Vala wouldn't give me a straight answer. So are we in trouble or do we get out of here?

Teal'c continued to stare and Daniel and Daniel couldn't understand why Vala and Teal'c kept starring at him. Then he looked closer at Vala. She seemed older, but not much. But Teal'c looked the same, but was dressed in what looked like to Daniel, his Jaffa ceremonial robes. When he tilted his head, he finally noticed Vala was dressed differently also. She was in a off the shoulder dress, which matched Teal'c robes, but was also very alluring and yet regal at the same time.

"Hey guys? What's going on? Did Vala get into trouble again and now you guys are wearing those funny clothes?"

Vala continued to shake her head at Daniel. She turned to Teal'c. "Teal'c you may want to take this one. Our wonder boy may want to sit down for a spell. I will see you later darling. Don't stay to long. I want to go to bed early, if you know what I mean." Then Vala did something that shocked Daniel even more. She tenderly reached up and kissed Teal'c passionately and caressed his cheek and left. She never looked back at Daniel.

Daniel starred at Teal'c for a few minutes and shook his head as if to rid himself of the touching scene. "Ok, Teal'c; what's going on. Is Vala messing with me or you two playing a joke on me? What was that kiss about? And what's going on here?"

Teal'c stood toe to toe with Daniel and forced him to sit down on the cot. "You must listen to what I must tell you Daniel Jackson and you will listen well. Vala is my wife and soul mate and has been so for the last 15 of your earth years. I do not appreciate that you insult her and ask that you respect Vala while you are here. This is not your time line, this is ours. You have come thru the gate, but not of your time. Vala and I are husband and wife and will remain so until death takes us. Do I make myself clear Daniel Jackson?"

"What? Husband and wife? You can't……………no way………………how?

* * *

A/N: Reviews and feedback are welcomed. Yeah, I know, where the heck did this come from? 


	5. Chapter 5

Teal'c stood toe to toe with Daniel and forced him to sit down on the cot. "You must listen to what I must tell you Daniel Jackson and you will listen well. Vala is my wife and soul mate and has been so for the last 15 of your earth years. I do not appreciate that you insult her and ask that you respect Vala while you are here. This is not your time line, this is ours. You have come thru the gate, but not of your time. Vala and I are husband and wife and will remain so until death takes us. Do I make myself clear Daniel Jackson?"

"What? Husband and wife? You can't……………no way………………how?

* * *

Sparks were emanating from the other side of the Stargate in the gate room. After seeing Vala and Teal'c thrown through the gate unconscious, Col Mitchell waited for Daniel Jackson to be thrown thru also. He did not. With the sparks still emitting from the gate, Sam convinced Mitchell to shut the gate down until they could access what happened to Daniel. The infirmary was immediately called and Dr. Lam transported Teal'c and Vala to the infirmary. Both Sam and Mitchell were concerned for their friends, yet the mystery of Daniel would have to wait until Vala and Teal'c were conscious again. Gen Landry wanted a full report from Mitchell and awaited Caroline's assessment of SG1.

Teal'c was the first to gain consciousness in the infirmary. He looked around frantic for Vala. He was still weak, but nothing was going to keep him from her.

"Teal'c you need to lie down until I run more test." Motioned Caroline.

"Where is Vala? I must see what has happened. Where is she?" Caroline had not seen Teal'c so concerned for one member of the team before.

"She's in the next bed Teal'c, calm down. Both of you received a rather heavy shock to your systems and she's still out. Now do I have to have guards come in here and restrain you?"

Teal'c immediately calmed down and sat up on the bed. "Is she going too alright Dr. Lam?"

Caroline looked perplexed, but at least she had the big guy calmed. "I think she will. I just want to run more test on her and you. I guess I'm going to have to wait to find out what happened. Col Mitchell and Col Carter are both outside waiting to see you both."

"I understand Dr. Lam. May I see her after your examination?" Teal'c in his stoic response was definitely pressing the request.

"Sure, oh, Col Mitchell, he's awake." Mitchell and Sam both walked in to see Teal'c.

"Hey big guy, you and Vala gave us quite a scare. Is he up to answering some questions Dr. Lam? Asked Mitchell.

"Yes, I think that will be fine. He's already been up, wanting to see Vala. I don't see any after effects from the shock. I'm going to check on Vala and let you know my prognosis on her."

"Thanks Caroline." Sam looked at Teal'c and noticed that he continued to look past them to the other bed holding Vala.

Col Mitchell finally noticed too. "Teal'c; Dr. Jackson didn't come through the gate when it malfunctioned. Sam thinks that lightning from the storm may have struck the Stargate while all three of you were going through. Did all of you come thru at the same time?"

Teal'c kept looking towards Vala and then looked at Mitchell and Sam. "We were all running towards the gate. However, we did notice that the storm became more intense as we leapt thru the gate. Daniel Jackson was only a few meters behind Vala and I. Have you tried to return to the planet to retrieve Daniel Jackson?

"That's the problem, we already have and there's no sign of him and no radio contact. His internal tractor doesn't even register." Said Mitchell.

"He's right Teal'c. We had to leave before the Ori arrived and now we've concealed the address so, they can't dial thru. We have no clue what happened to him. Ah…………Teal'c? Is there something wrong?" Said Sam.

"I am worried about Daniel Jackson, but until we resolve that problem. I am most concerned about Vala."

Both Sam and Mitchell looked at Teal'c strangely and back to Vala. "I'm sure she's going to be fine Teal'c; why are you so worried about Vala? Was she injured more than you?" Sam said with concern.

"I do not know. She has not awakened. I am most concerned because she has agreed to be my wife."

Both Sam and Mitchell dropped their mouths wide open. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Ah, Teal'c? I think maybe you were hit by lightning yourself. I think you're confused. Vala and you were just shocked by lightning. I think you need more rest and your head will clear." Mitchell interjected.

"You are mistaken Col Mitchell. I proposed to Vala Mol Doran, while you were off world. She wears the mating bracelet I gave her before we joined your extraction. Vala has agreed to be my wife, as I have declared my love for her and she has accepted my heart."

Mitchell and Sam were still in shock, but before they could ask more questions, they heard Vala ask for Teal'c, quite loudly.

"TEAL'C? TEAL'C? Where is muscles? I swear, I'm going to have to hurt someone, unless they tell me where my fiancé' is?"

Dr. Lam was momentarily caught off guard by what Vala said and then returned to concerned Doctor. "Vala, stop. Teal'c is in the next bed. He's alright. Will you please calm down?"

Teal'c was already out of bed and near her side. "I am here Vala, I am here. Are you alright?"

"Yes, now that you're here. I was so worried when I woke up, not seeing you. You're not damaged are you muscles?"

"No I am not. I have informed Col Mitchell and Col Carter of our wish to marry. They seem to think that I have been injured in the head."

"Oh, muscles. Look everyone. He gave me his mating bracelet. Isn't it wonderful, look?" Vala showed them her bracelet. "I know everyone is so happy for us. Well, maybe one may not, but that's his problem. By the way; where is our ongoing archeologist?"

Sam, Mitchell and Dr. Lam were trying to take this all in. Daniel had disappeared, the gate is locked out and now they hear that Teal'c is marrying Vala. No one said anything, until Vala broke the ice again.

"Hello, Daniel; anyone want to tell me where wonder boy is?"

Teal'c finally answered. "He is missing Vala. He never came thru the gate. Col Mitchell and Col Carter are seeking a solution to the problem. You must rest. I sense you are still very tired."

"Always looking out for me, aren't you muscles. Will you be here when I wake?"

"I shall not leave your side. Rest my precious one. I will sit and meditate by your side and make prayers for Daniel Jacksons's return."

Vala blinked a few times and looked at her teammates, smiled and lay back down and immediately was asleep. Teal'c was true to his word, sat down in the chair by the bed and closed his eyes to meditate in his infirmary clothing next to Vala's bedside.

Sam, Dr. Lam and Mitchell were still holding their mouths open from the exchange of warm affections between Teal'c and Vala. Then spoke in unison, with a look of confusion on their faces.

"MARRIED?"

* * *

A/N: So what does everyone think so far? I'm interested in continuing this. Reveiws and feedback are welcomed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Teal'c and Vala for the last 15 years where well respected leaders in the Eloshin community. In their reality, they were separated from SG1 and pursued by the Ori thru the gate. When they arrived they found the Eloshin people were a child like civilization with no apparent course of their future. They were only visible when they were not under any threat. The Ori knew of the populated the planet, but were frustrated that they could never penetrate their minds or find them, thus they left the civilization alone. The Eloshins hid Vala and Teal'c and offered them a home. When they declined graciously, they tried to return to their own reality. Unbeknownst to Vala, the Ori had left the Stargate booby trapped. Adria was frustrated that she could not find her mother on the planet and made sure she would never leave. The civilization grew under Teal'c and Vala's leadership and the Eloshins were finally able to extend their own cities and villages throughout the planet. Teal'c became a spiritual teacher as well as a combatant instructor. Vala was able to learn the Eloshins were descendents of early Egyptians, left alone when the Gou'ald system lords were unable to control their minds or bodies. Their talent for disappearing still remained a mystery. Vala taught them about their heritage and help build schools, formulate a library and select a council. Both Teal'c and Vala were head council, but they allowed the people to make their own decisions on how they governed themselves. The Eloshins considered Teal'c and Vala their friends and permanent leaders and loved them both as one of them. Teal'c eventually declared his love for Vala and she gladly accepted his proposal. They were married by the Eloshins and began their lives together amongst these humble people. They have lived happily, ever since.

"Yes Daniel Jackson. Vala is my wife and I do not wish you to upset her. This is not a request." Teal'c looked more menacing than Daniel could fathom.

"I'm sorry Teal'c. I mean if you are my Teal'c. I mean what's going on?

"You have come through the Stargate and this is not your reality Daniel Jackson."

"So………..so where am I?" Daniel was still processing that Teal'c and Vala were married.

"You are in the Eloshin community. Vala and I have made this our permanent home. We are honorary council and Vala is very well respected by these people. So do not insult her or they would consider you an enemy."

"I understand Teal'c. I apologize for my behavior. I………I was confused at being here and hearing you and Vala being married, did throw me for a loop."

"Apology accepted. Then welcome Daniel Jackson. It is good to see you my friend." Teal'c embraced Daniel in a bear hug and smiled.

"So, Teal'c; how come you and Vala have remained here?" The gate…………….

Suddenly a young man burst into the room. "Master Teal'c, come. Mistress Vala has become very ill. We found her near the lost gate, hurry. We have carried her to her room. The healer is with her."

"Thank you Elron. Tell the healer, I am on my way."

"Daniel, come with me." Daniel followed out of the room and into a huge like house, almost looking like an Egyptian palace. Daniel noticed the worry on Teal'c face at the mention of Vala being ill. He still was a little uneasy that he was in a different reality and it seemed that Vala and Teal'c had quite a bit of power in this city. As he followed Teal'c, there seemed to be servants and guards about the palace and from the faces he passed, they too where concerned about Vala and Teal'c. Teal'c entered their room and Vala was lying in her bed, being attended by what looked like a young man. Daniel again noticed the room was a like Egyptian suite. It was simple, with hieroglyphics and what looked like the history of the people and its civilization. The room seemed very spacious and had wicker furniture throughout, including the heavy wicker bed. His eyes finally set on Vala, who looked very pale. Teal'c rushed over by her side and sat on the other side while the healer administered a drink to Vala.

"Master Teal'c, she will be fine now. We were lucky we found her when we did. She had been exposed to the gate far too long. I feared the worst. I will leave you now. Make sure she rest and stays in bed for the day. I will check on the Mistress later in the hour."

"Thank you Mariphe." The healer left as well as the servants. Daniel was worried also, but Teal'c seemed terrified about what happened to Vala.

"Daniel, I wish to be alone with my wife. Would you please wait outside? If you are hungry, our friends would be more than glad to get you anything you like. Feel free to walk around escorted. You are our guest."

"Is Vala going to be alright Teal'c?"

"Yes, she will be now. Thank you for your concern. I will speak with you later." Daniel looked at the strange couple and saw a real connection between the two. He left closing the door slightly, and waited outside. He wanted to know what was wrong with Vala.

"Vala? Vala, can you hear me? I am here now."

Vala was weak, but she could feel Teal'c near. "Teal'c, I……….I was trying to help."

Teal'c gathered Vala into his arms and hugged her as if she was the most precious thing in his life.

"I know my dear one. I suspected you wanted to help our friend Daniel get home."

Daniel didn't mean to listen in, but the door was partly ajar. He could see Teal'c holding Vala close.

"You know what that would do to you. I almost lost you once and could not bear to be without you."

"I'm sorry. It was foolish I know, but……….but I thought Daniel coming thru the gate may have changed the matrix."

"It was a chance I know my dear one, but it was still a dangerous risk. Let me try then. If the gate becomes operational again, then maybe we can send him back to his reality."

_What do they mean by that? _Daniel thought.

"I didn't mean to………….to scare you. I promise no more theatrics. I……….I don't think Daniel realizes what's at stake."

"We will inform him, when it is time. Right now rest my love. My life is nothing without you. You are my strength, my life, my heart, my _Cal Mah_."

"You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet don't you my Jaffa?"

"Indeed."

Daniel saw Teal'c kiss Vala so tenderly, he felt envious of their love for one another. He finally looked away and walked over to the window to see the layout of the land. There were people walking around and they seemed to look towards the palace and ask the guards about Teal'c and Vala. He could see children also leaving flowers at the step entrance and bowing as if in respect. As he watched the people come and go, he thought back to the scene he secretly witnessed.

_I wonder what risk they are talking about? They seemed to really care about one another. But Vala? She never was serious about a relationship before. Why would she be serious about Teal'c? She was always pestering me. Always trying to be seductive, always wanting my attention. No one could seriously be in love with her. I mean, I wouldn't. I…………..wouldn't._


	7. Chapter 7

Daniel couldn't understand the relationship between Teal'c and Vala. It was strange to see both of them so close. In his reality, he couldn't even contemplate that Vala could actually love someone. What made her different here, he thought. Even more surprising was Teal'c's protectiveness towards Vala. He had seen Teal'c angry before and protecting his team was nothing new about Teal'c. But Daniel sensed that Teal'c would have put a serious hurt on him, if he continued to say anything negative about Vala.

_Husband and wife? This has to be __an__ alternate reality, if Vala and Teal'c are together. She was after me all the time back at base__, and__ now she's this respected figure on this planet. There's no way we could take her seriously in being in charge of anything. This has to be a joke. Vala a figure head. __Humph._

Daniel heard the door open and Teal'c carefully close the door behind him softly. He approached Daniel and motioned him to follow. Teal'c on the way to their unknown destination spoke with someone and they immediately walked towards the palace with concern in their eyes. Teal'c motioned Daniel to follow once again and Daniel recognized the woods where he was hours ago. Teal'c looked around and proceeded towards the Stargate, which was now in view. He never spoke to Daniel the entire time. When they stopped, Teal'c reached down and retrieved something from the DHD. Daniel suspected it might have been power crystals. Daniel finally had to say something to Teal'c.

"Teal'c? What's going on? I know this is not my reality, but why are you and Vala still here on this planet?

"You have a lot of questions Daniel Jackson, but none that concern your own return to your own reality. Why?"

Daniel was surprised at the turnaround of questions towards him and off Teal'c and Vala. "I'm not sure I follow Teal'c."

"That has always been your down fall Daniel Jackson. You are never _sure_ of your feelings."

Daniel stood there for a moment, wondering what Teal'c meant. "Come Daniel Jackson. I wish to return to my wife." Teal'c turned quickly and they both went back to thru the woods to their palace and village. When they returned, Teal'c immediately saw that Vala was walking around outside and the people were smiling and wishing her well. Daniel noticed that Teal'c quickened his pace to be with Vala.

Teal'c immediately hugged Vala and kissed her softly. "Vala, you should be resting. The healer would be very angry with me and you for letting you walk around."

"Oh, that old healer would be fussing with me anyway. So, were you showing Daniel around our little paradise?"

"No dearest one. I was retrieving the crystals from the DHD. I have yet to show Daniel Jackson much of anything. I was worried about your health. Are you well enough to walk around?"

Daniels mind still could not understand these two people, who obviously were well loved by these Eloshin people and Teal'c not caring that he showed affection in public.

"Yes, I was just asking where you two had gone to. I could eat something right about now, but I wanted to wait for you." Vala was eyeing Daniel and seemed to be watching him closely. Teal'c is the only one that noticed his wife's uncomfortable demeanor.

"Vala it's good to see you up and around." Said Daniel. "I – I want to apologize for my behavior earlier."

"No need for apologies Daniel. You are amongst friends here. Well my Jaffa, how about we retire to a meal. Daniel is probably hungrier for real food than what is in those pack packs, if I recall."

"Indeed."

"Well, food sounds good. Maybe you two can tell me more about the Eloshins and figure out a way to get the Stargate working."

Vala's face was almost a mask when Daniel mentioned the gate. Teal'c took Vala's hand into his own and motioned towards the palace.

"It would be a great honor for you to eat with us Daniel Jackson. Perhaps we will speak about the gate much later; come." Said Teal'c.

Daniel followed and thought that Teal'c and Vala were acting strangely. They both seemed to avoid speaking about the gate. But something else Daniel realized. Of all the children running around, there seemed to be no children that Teal'c and Vala called their own.

**SGC HEADQUARTERS IN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

Col Mitchell, Sam and Dr. Lam where all in the briefing room with Gen Landry. Carolyn was giving an assessment on her two patients first.

"I've run test on them both and there is no cerebral damage. They were a little shaken up by the electrical charge from the gate, but they are both fine and can be released today. "

"Thank you Dr. Lam. I'll let you get back to the infirmary and keep me posted if anything turns up." Carolyn was leaving and she looked back and Sam and Mitchell with a perplexed look on her face, which Gen Landry caught and then she left.

"Col Mitchell? Any word on where Dr. Jackson may be?" Asked Gen Landry.

"No General. Sam has been working on tracing and address before the Stargate was hit by lightning, but the results are the same. It's like he just disappeared into thin air. Teal'c and Vala stated that he was right behind them before the lightning struck and they have no clue to what happened."

Sam cut in. "Right Sir, the gate shows no trace of an address, right now, I'm exploring every conceivable angle to finding Daniel."

"Good, keep me posted. Now, I can see something is bothering you two and Dr. Lam seems to be distracted. What else are you not telling me?"

Mitchell looked at Sam, trying to convey what he and Sam had witnessed as well as heard from their teammates. "Well Sir, uh, Teal'c and Vala have informed us that they are engaged."

Gen Landry was usually not surprised by current events concerning SG1, but even he opened his mouth in confusion.

"What? I mean when? I mean, when did they get engaged?"

"Well, from what Teal'c and Vala confirmed; before they left for the planet. I mean it was a big surprise to us all. Well except to them. I mean, Vala's even wearing a mating bracelet given to her by Teal'c to seal the deal, I mean ritual." Said Sam still in shock from the revelation.

"Well, I – I guess I should congratulate those two. But Col Mitchell, how will this affect your team or rather the loss of one member."

"Well Sir, they obviously can handle their relationship on a mission. We had no clue that they were together on the planet, and certainly they still accomplished their job of evacuating the planet without any problem. I can't see any reason why both Vala and Teal'c can't stay on the same team. I……..I'm just a little taken back. I mean, I thought Vala was sweet on Dr. Jackson."

"I thought……………..I mean, there seemed to be an obvious observation on the base. I guess things change. Well, keep me posted Col Mitchell, I mean on finding Dr. Jackson. I'll…………..I'll congratulate the couple when released from the infirmary; dismissed."

As General Landry left, Sam and Mitchell sat at the briefing room table for a few minutes. "I know Cam, I still can't believe it. I wonder what Daniel would say?"

"Well, I'm with you Sam, but our priority right now is to find Dr. Jackson. With Vala and Teal'c being released, maybe they can help you. I'll find you later. I think I need a drink."

"I think I'll join you."

**ALTERNATE REALITY PLANET**

Daniel, Teal'c and Vala sat in a small dining area. Vala was very quiet and Teal'c was worried that Vala was still ill. She starred at Daniel, saying nothing and squeezed Teal'c's hand under the table, drawing strength from him, even though he knew that Daniel made her uncomfortable. Daniel finally broke the silence.

"So; you two seem to be very happy here with the Eloshin people. They seemed to be a very caring society. Is that why you've stayed behind?"

Teal'c knew Daniel's unquenchable curiosity, would inevitably bring them to this question, which he knew they would have to answer eventually.

"Why don't you just come out and ask us Daniel why we are both still here and never left? It never stopped you before to be direct." There was definitely anger in Vala's voice. She starred Daniel down, not letting go of Teal'c's hand.

"I'm sorry Vala. I didn't mean to upset you. I mean, you have the means to leave, but you're still here. I was just………..

"Curious Daneil?" Vala finished for Daniel. Teal'c was watching Daniel's reaction, before he spoke. "That's always been your problem. Don't care about the other person's feelings, just worry about whether the great Dr. Jackson can solve the great clue of the universe, no matter who it hurts."

"Now wait a minute Vala. I just want to get back to my reality. You obviously have the means, and I don't understand why you don't activate the DHD and let me go home?"

"Because it is dangerous Daniel Jackson. You do not understand what is at stake here. You have not allowed us to explain in our own way. Vala and I have concerns that the Ori may return and destroy these people if they find the address activated once again."

"That's all you had to say." Said Daniel. "I'm just anxious to go home that's all, and yes I am concerned that you were ill while I'm here Vala. I'm ………………..

"Just the same Daniel. Always the same." Vala stood up from her chair, and Teal'c stood with her, looking with concern for his wife's outburst.

"I………I guess I'm still tired my love. I'll retire to our room." Vala turned towards Daniel, raising her chin to compose herself. "I'm sorry Daniel. You are a guest in our home and I should not have attacked you in such a way. Please excuse me. I think I would like to lie down now."

Teal'c decided to accompany his wife. "Daniel Jackson; our friend will escort you to a guest room after you have eaten. I will be with Vala if you need anything." Teal'c bowed and placed his arm around Vala's waist and left. Daniel sat there contemplating what set Vala off. He deduced that Vala was somehow upset with him and didn't know why. As he sat there wondering what was so upsetting, he decided maybe he should just walk around and see what was so special about this planet and their people.

* * *

A/N: More updates soon. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. There's a method to my madness. hehehehe 


	8. Chapter 8

Teal'c and Vala returned to their palace room, after leaving Daniel. Teal'c seeing Vala was still weak, helped her to undress and tucked her in the bed. He followed suit and positioned himself close to Vala's back, rubbing it to calm her down. She eased back into Teal'c's touch, knowing he would hold her, protect her from what was bothering her.

"Thank you Teal'c, you always know something's bothering me. I- I shouldn't have been so angry after all this time."

"It is Daniel Jackson, that's bothering you?"

"Yes."

"Is his presence disturbing you?"

"Yes. I – I thought after all these years would soften my resentment of him. I – I just didn't expect him to be here, with us. I love you Teal'c, nothing will ever change that. But, I remember such bad memories of him."

"It is a risk sending him back. Surely you knew this. Is that why you attempted to dial the gate?"

"Yes, I knew the risk; but I also knew that I didn't want him here."

"He upsets you. I know how Daniel Jackson can be sometimes oblivious to his surroundings. I'm sure he did not mean to hurt you."

"He never meant to hurt any of _you._ _Me_, he always seemed oblivious to. I was nothing to him but an annoyance, a joke that had nothing to offer his precious team but amusement. He didn't even think I was even intelligent enough to contribute anything, just my skills of thievery."

"He misunderstood you Vala. He could not see what his heart was protecting."

"Well, see or not. I could see, and feel at the same time. He hurt me in more ways than I can count. You made me realize that what I was looking for was there all the time. You."

"I merely expanded on my feelings for you. I had always been in love with you, from the first time you arrived."

"Lucky for me, huh, muscles."

"You have not called me that for several years."

"See, memories. Daniel has a way of bringing those out."

"Then remember this; my Cal Mah. I love you for all time. I do not wish to see you hurt in such a way. But you must not attempt to send him home, until I feel it is safe and you heal. I do not want to lose you, not even for Daniel Jackson."

"I promise my Jaffa; but what do I receive in return for my promise? Said Vala, teasingly.

"This, my love." Teal'c kissed Vala's shoulders and continued to kiss her down to the middle of her back. Vala loved the way Teal'c set her skin on fire. Vala arched into him, and turned her head to allow him to kiss her. She reached back with her arm and pulled him closer. Vala turned her body to allow Teal'c access to her body and mind. Vala caressed Teal'c and he in turn, held her tighter, warming her to his touch. As they pulled apart after a long languish kiss, Vala looked deep into Teal'c eyes, conveying all the love she felt for him and he returned the same feelings. Teal'c pinned Vala gently to the bed, remembering she was still recovering, and began kissing and caressing Vala all over again, making her feel protected and loved. Teal'c continued as he made love to Vala as if for the first time, to his wife.

Daniel walked around the city listening and watching the Eloshin people and children. The city seemed like the past of Egypt and the future all rolled into one. Daniel noticed something else. There were no old people, other than Teal'c and Vala or what he could call mature adults. He noticed this, when the healer was attending Vala. The people seemed almost mythic. On some of the walls, he noticed inscriptions of a tall dark leader, with a golden halo, and a woman mentioned of dark raven hair, with the abilities of sovereignty and kindness. Daniel wondered if this was some prophetic message. As he walked thru the city some of the people bowed as if mimicking Teal'c. Several people mentioned Daniel was the friend of Vala and Teal'c. They hugged and shook hands with Daniel for being their friend and blessed him for knowing such honorable beings. Daniel smiled, not used to the attention and listened as everyone he met mentioned how Teal'c and Vala had saved them from destruction and extinction. What he found out was, that the people had their own personal defenses, such as disappearing or as Daniel saw it, blending into their surroundings, seeming invisible to the naked eye. But they mentioned to Daniel about their illness and how Vala helped take care of them and help heal them, built a alternate source of power or force field to protect them in case of any attacks for other hostile enemies. Teal'c fended off what was deemed the Ori and they hid Vala and Teal'c in deep caves to protect them. He understood that Teal'c and Vala helped rebuild their cities and helped them form a govern body to assure that all were equally represented when situations came up that no one knew to solve. For 15 years, he found that Vala and Teal'c lived amongst these strange and simple people and questioned why they still stayed. He deducted that much of these people, had to be descendents of people the Gou'ald had transported here and left them, either forgotten, or scared off by their abilities of invisibility.

_I didn't even know Vala could build a force field. I knew she worked with Sam a lot, but I didn't know she had the knowledge to even complete one. These people seem to have the highest respect for them and Vala they seem to revere her as if a goddess. Maybe that's why they won't leave. Why leave if you're treated like a ……God._

Vala woke up, safely tucked into Teal'c's arms and nuzzled behind her back after their intense love making. Teal'c had once again confirmed his love for her and Vala felt renewed in her love and in life. Daniel no longer posed a personal threat, but Vala vowed that Teal'c was her world, as well as the Eloshins, and nothing mattered except them in her life. For the last 15 years of her life, Teal'c was more than her husband. He was her confidant, lover, supporter, protector and above all, her friend. She couldn't even imagine her life without him and yet, she felt saddened by the one gift she couldn't give him, knowing all the gifts he had given her, by saving her spirit, her life. Vala gently detangled herself from Teal'c's embrace, careful not to disturb him. She dressed quietly and left the room to take a walk through the quiet city. It was dark now and the air was cool, but not to breezy. A couple of sentries bowed to Vala as she walked through the streets, enjoying the three beautiful moons illuminating the city. When she rounded the corner, she saw a lone figure standing against the walls surrounding the city. We she walked closer, she noticed not one of the Eloshins, but Daniel.

Vala, more relaxed in speaking with Daniel, approached him. "How are you enjoying the moons of Elosha, Daniel?"

Daniel didn't even turn around to speak to Vala, which perplexed Vala. "They are beautiful, I'm sure the Eloshin's, enjoy beauty and Goddesses."

Vala was confused by Daniel's conversation. "There are no Goddesses here Daniel, only people that are kind and good. They have shown Teal'c and I, nothing but kindness. Our lives here have meaning. It's definitely a haven for us and a life that we could never have hoped for."

"I bet it is. I mean, people bowing to you, waiting on you hand and foot. I don't know why this Teal'c can't see through your façade of being a _God_ like figure to these people, but obviously, even in this reality, you're still just a thief and liar."

"Vala stepped back, reeling from Daniels accusations. At first Vala turned to walk away, but she had been through enough of Daniel's false accusations in her long ago reality, and decided to confront him.

Vala stepped forward and stood stoic against Daniel. "Always the same, never changing. That seems to be your motto Daniel. Even the Daniel from my reality was as short minded as you. The more things change, the more they stay the same. That's what you taught me Daniel. But some things do change Daniel, lucky for me. I found what I was looking for and I wasn't even looking, except to you. I held you up on this high moral pedestal, that you knew what was best for me, that you knew a lot of things. You, the good Dr. Jackson could never be wrong, could never be fallible, could never see me as someone with feelings, or could think past ever stealing something to stuff my pockets, or financial gain. I was just a joke to you and your kind. How dare you think that's the only reason, I and Teal'c have stayed on this planet. There are reasons that you would never be interested in, or even care. Did you ever think the lives of these Eloshins are worth more than you getting home? Did you ever think it might be dangerous to them, Teal'c or even me? Of course not; you can only think about yourself and what I'm doing to keep us here. You're selfish Daniel. I couldn't see it, until Teal'c treated me as an equal, a partner, someone who could love me for who I was, not who I should be, or how I should act around their friends or when visiting other cultures and planets. I'm worth something Dr. Daniel Jackson; I'm loved and cared for, even though I can take care of myself. But Teal'c loves me without changing me, and I wanted to change for him, so I could be a better person and forget my past. But, no, you Dr. Jackson couldn't see past my mistakes. Always so self righteous, always evaluating me like some damn artifact. Go back to your reality Daniel. Go back and cause someone else the pain of knowing you. I hope you'll be happy at making people feel miserable because you are."

Vala turned thru the streets, angry and frustrated at being accused of staying for her own selfish needs to be worshipped. She was so angry, she didn't see Teal'c hiding in the shadows, listening to her berate Daniel. As he watched his wife return to their home, he swiftly approached Daniel, grabbed him by his collar and threw him against the wall.

"I told you Daniel Jackson, there would be consequences for upsetting my wife. Do you think so little of her, of my Vala that you insult her?"

"Come on Teal'c. Even you can't be so blind to see Vala is practically worshipped here. Wake up, you're living in a dream state of what you think is love. Vala can…………

Teal'c pushed Daniel hard against the wall, and glared with contempt in Daniel's eyes. "IF VALA ATTEMPTS TO LEAVE THRU THE GATE, SHE WILL DIE. SHE WILL DIE DANIEL JACKSON, AND I WILL NOT LET HER RISK HER LIFE TO SAVE YOURS OR MINE."

Daniel stopped talking immediately, a fell silent, listening to what Teal'c just revealed. Teal'c was extremely angry that Daniel had accused Vala of using these people to worship her.

"I….I don't understand. What do you mean she will die? You have the crystal, you can go home anytime. Why would the Eloshins be affected."

"You are not listening Daniel Jackson." Teal'c was still angry, becoming more so, as Daniel continued to ask questions. "When the Ori chased us through the Stargate, they looked for us and when we were not found, this Adria from our reality would not give up so easily. When Vala was pregnant with Adria, she was also affected physically. She could no longer bear her own children. She could not become what she wanted the most, and that was a loving mother. She accepted this and hid this secret for a long time. But I found out. But that was not the worst, of what Adria could do. She made sure, that if we were on the planet, she made sure Vala could never leave this planet, ever. Adria knew what the Ori did to Vala's body, and she made the gate a beacon to deter Vala from ever leaving. If she even comes within a few meters, her body starts to shut down. That's why she was ill. She wanted to make sure, you returned home at the risk of her own life. We have never used the crystals since we found out. Once activated, the gate affects her health. I almost lost her once, when she tried to send me back through the gate, to give me a chance at life with my own friends. But I will not leave her. I love her and would rather die, than leave her alone. She is my Cal Mah, my life. This is something Daniel Jackson, you could never understand. She is more that you allowed her to be, she is more than what you see physically. She has a heart of a warrior, and the grace of true spirit. She has helped these people, without asking for anything in return or anything from me."

"I……….I didn't know Teal'c. Oh, My God, what I said to her. I…….I'm so sorry Teal'c."

"Do you know what would happen, if the Ori tracked this address to this planet? Adria would know that it was activated and come after Vala and this time she would not stop until she found her and killed her. Adria would also kill these people for protecting us, just out of spite. That's why Daniel Jackson, she and I protect these people. This is why we have stayed, and we have no regrets for doing so."

Teal'c realeased Daniel and he slid down the wall, taking in what Vala was sacrificing. He just starred at Teal'c, hoping for forgiveness or a chance to apologize to Vala.

"You dishonor me Daniel Jackson and especially Vala. In our reality, she never did anything to you, except try and love you. I could never bear to see her hurt by your insecurities. You are a selfish man Daniel Jackson. I would consider you my friend, but that is gone. You have hurt my wife for the last time. I will send for your things a place you in a nearby home. Until Vala is well, we will attempt to somehow send you back to your reality and never bother us again. This is our home and our life and the children that you see gives Vala much joy even though they are not children at all. In the morning I will speak to the council. There is much for us to discuss about sending you thru the gate. You are allowed to stay in my home for one more night. After such time, you are no longer welcomed."

Teal'c turned and ran to his home, to see Vala. He knew now, why his wife was so angry, and now he must comfort Vala once again. Daniel stayed sitting on the cold ground against the wall. He realized he had made a terrible assumption, and a terrible mistake. He had insulted Vala and Teal'c about staying and now he was no longer welcomed and practically stranded on this planet because of what was done to Vala. He had never really even given Vala a chance to explain their predicament, yet all he could see was her faults, her past. He never thought to see thru Vala's forced pregnancy that there was the pain of never having children, or being a mother. Daniel put his head down, his hands holding onto his sobbing form. He realized that he had caused more pain mentally to Vala then the Ori possible could to her body. He felt for the first time, in a long time, his own shame.

* * *

A/N: Whew, this was a doosy. More to come. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	9. Chapter 9

**SGC HEADQUARTERS**

Dr. Lam has released Teal'c from the infirmary early that day, but he refused to leave V ala's side until she too, was released. Once Dr. Lam checked out Vala thoroughly, she too was off to the mess hall with her fiancée'. Teal'c had helped Vala gather her tray and both sat down with Sam, and Col Mitchell. Sam and Mitchell couldn't help staring at the new couple and how attentive Teal'c was towards Vala. Vala was busy stirring Teal'c's coffee, which he loved with lots of sugar, and Teal' c was busy salt and peppering V ala's eggs, which she loved lots of pepper. Matter of fact, most of the personnel in the mess had literally slowed down, not because of the 4 members of SG 1 sitting together, but the extra attention Teal' c was paying Vala as well as a kiss on the back of her hand, as she caressed his face. You could hear people falling 'down from clashing into one another, coffee was pouring from the spouts nonstop, gasp and some actual shrieks of joy were heard in a distance. The gasp actually came from Sam. Teal' c and Vala looked around finally, and noticed that there was not the normal bustling of personnel after their breakfast. One stem look around from Teal'c and the mess hall resumed its normal activity. Vala smiled to herself, knowing how commanding Teal' c could be and looked back at her teammates.

"Hello, Sam, what's wrong?" Asked Vala, cocking her head slightly.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just unusual for Teal'c to be...ah, so, ah, near you."

"People just don't know muscles very well, that's all. Plus, don't couple's usually show affection when they're in love?"

"Yes, well, I think they do. I well, it's nice, that's all."

"Thank you Col Carter. I do not want to waste time in conveying my affections for Vala."

Mitchell was still processing what he was seeing with his team. Vala, he thought, was always after Jackson or least seemingly in his office all the time. This was still a surprise to him and certainly when Jackson returned or if he could be found, this might be an interesting situation.

"Col Carter, is there anything new on finding Daniel Jackson?" Said Teal' c.

"Huh, Uh, no, not yet. Until the Ori are out of the planets orbit, I can't really access the gate to see where it may have stopped mid dialing. I'm still working on it."

"Do you think maybe the Ori might have beamed him up, if Daniel was left behind Sam?"

"If that was the case Vala, then we should have heard something from them by now. No, I have a theory that Daniel may have fazed into another gate address. We just don't know which one: Our computers are able to track every address, dialed in or out, but since the lightning struck the gate when it was dialed in, there's no trace of the address."

Mitchell interrupted. "Well, I need to report to Gen Landry. Until we find Jackson, most of our time is going to be spent on base and re locating some of the inhabitants of the planet. Teal' c, Vala, you two can help with that. Sam and I will work on the problem of finding Jackson."

"Col Mitchell, I think I could use Vala's help. Can you and Teal' c see to the inhabitants?" Sam wanted to get Vala alone and discuss her now, engagement to Teal' c.

"I do not see a problem with that, do you muscles?" Stated Vala.

"It is time well spent. I believe you would be most productive in assisting Col Carter, my Cal Mah."

"Did you hear that Sam. I'm his Cal Mah. You sweet talker you. Come on Sam, we have work to do." As Vala pulled Sam from the mess hall, she kissed Teal'c on the cheek and they left.

Mitchell shook his head at the affectionate kiss "Well Teal' c, I guess it's just you and me. Meet you in one hour after I debrief Gen Landry."

"Indeed."

As Vala and Sam headed towards her lab, Sam couldn't help notice how much happier Vala seemed to be, there was a new bounce in her step that she missed when Vala first arrived on base and became a member of SG 1. There was twinkle in her eyes' that had been sadly missed, well at least by her. Sam shut the door and sat down at her laptop and started to type, when Vala made a whoosh sound sitting down on her couch. She noticed Vala playing with her ceremonial arm band that Teal' c had given her and she was absolutely glowing.

"Ok, Vala, give. What's up with you and Teal'c?"

"Hmm, oh, muscles. He's just wonderful. I'm surprised no one has grabbed him up, since now."

"Oh, come on Vala. There's more to this than just Teal'c being; _wonderful.__"_

"Now Sam, a girl doesn't kiss and tell, or something like that."

"Aw, come on Vala. **I'm **your best friend, I hope." Sam was using her pouty face to get Vala to confess. She really was V ala's best friend. "Now spill."

"Well, Sam, you promise to keep this between you and me, right?' Vala was dying to tell Sam, anyway.

"Right." Sam said smiling,

"Well, I know Daniel is your friend and I think of him now as a friend. But, for the longest time, I thought Daniel was all I wanted, that he wanted me also or at least in time. Believe me Sam, you don't know what it feels like to be in love with the ideal of being in love and not have it returned or sure if it ever will be returned."

_You have no ideal Vala, You have no __idea._

_"Go _on, I'm listening." Sam prompted.

"I felt so alone, and not just physical you know I wanted... I wanted a life here on earth and have friends, which I do have. I mean real friends I can count on. But I felt empty around Daniel most times. I don't know how many nights I stayed awake, wondering if I did or said anything wrong to Daniel. It seems I couldn't do or say anything right around Daniel and .it hurt Sam. He would never say to me if I was doing anything wrong, or he would push me away with words or physically. I don't mean in a mean way, but, he didn't seem at all interested, well at least in me.

"Yeah, he can be stubborn sometimes. I didn't know you felt that way about him, well not wanting to be in love with Daniel."

"I thought, that he was just being stubborn too, so I'm not one to be turned down, but hey a girl has to know if she still has it, or least have a chance at a relationship and Daniel seemed to fit the bill."

"Uh, huh.'

"Well, when the wall came down and almost crushed Daniel, I……… I thought maybe he would be thankful for saving his life, or something. I don't know what 1 thought, but I care for Daniel and I didn't want to see him hurt in any way."

**"Yeah**?"

"But I heard that Teal'c had carried me all the way to the infirmary and he even stayed with me while I was out. I was surprised and thought maybe Daniel was the one, but when I found out he didn't, well, I……..I started thinking something else was going on. Maybe he really didn't see me in an attractive kind of way."

"Uh, **huh."**

"Well, everyone came to see me and Daniel eventually came to see me. He asked how I was doing and that he was glad that I wasn't seriously hurt."

"Uh, **huh." **

Vala paused as if remembering what transpired in the infirmary. "Then he left and didn't even say Thank you. Not that I was expecting anything grandeur,' but something, I don't know what; hope maybe."

"Uh, **Huh."**

"And, then he left. He just. . . . . . .left." Sam could see Vala was holding back watery tears. She smiled back at Sam and continued.

"But, I finally noticed that Teal'c was sitting there the whole time, everyone came by to see me, including Daniel. He hadn't moved the whole time I was in the infirmary. Dr. Lam had told me he even slept there to make sure that someone was there when I woke up."

"Uh, huh."

"I couldn't understand why, but something dawned on me. Teal'c looked angry once Daniel left. I don't remember him giving that look to Col Mitchell or Gen Landry, when you came to visit either, only Daniel."

"So, **what did that mean?" **

"Well, not much, well at least to me, but I knew something was bothering him. Little did I know it was about me. He came to my room when I was released and even escorted me inside. Muscles had never done that before."

_"Go _on." Sam was anxious to hear more. To her it sounded romantic and disturbing that Daniel never mentioned a thank you to Vala.

"He had my favorite meal waiting for me, Salmon and garlic potatoes."

"I didn't know that you ……………..never mind; go ahead."

"Well, he was so gentle in speaking to me, instead of _at_ me. I was a refreshing change from Daniel. Anyway, he knelt down on one knee and took my hand in his. So strong and gentle at the same time. Oh, Sam he was so different than what we see on missions or when he's saving the universe. He was so, so, _Teal'c_ and then not. You know what I mean?"

"No, **but do tell." **

"Well, he was angry and at Daniel for all the things he would say to me, that were, not nice. But Teal'c is always a friend and never berated him, just pointed out what he could give me, that maybe Daniel wasn't ready for."

"Which was?"

"Love Sam, Unconditional love. He confessed his undying love and how much he wanted to support me in anything I do, and how he admired my beauty, of course."

"Of course."

"But, it was more Sam. He told me how much he trusts me and how I was ……….was dying inside. He noticed that Sam. I don't think anyone knew how much I was being eaten alive by so many changes, by so many choices I never had before. I thought maybe, Daniel would show me how to live among you, to be one of you. I wanted so badly to be accepted by everyone. I thought they did, until...

"Until what Vala?" Sam was beginning to see her friend in a whole new light. She had never asked Vala how she felt at no longer being on the run, or surviving on her own. Matter of fact, she realized that Vala had been host to Quetesh and Vala never once mentioned what she went through.

"Until Daniel mentioned that I would never fit in, if I continued my, as he called it, my questionable ways."

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it Vala. Daniel just has so many walls up, and he's afraid of being hurt."

"I'm not saying he said it on purpose Sam. I just wanted him to at least show me that I was trying to change and be a valued member of the team. I thought, I proved that over and over so many times."

"Well. what was different with Teal'c?"

He only wants to love me and I accept that I could be loved and love back. No changes to whom I am, no conditions or changes to the way I act. I mean, I have been around the galaxy a few times. I certainly know how to behave around important people and all. But, I didn't have someone looking over their shoulders, afraid of what I might say or do. Daniel always scrutinized me for being me. I never did that to him, and certainly he never did it to any of you, while in my presence. But Teal' c; he never judged me. He accepted and loved who I am and always will. I feel protected and loved around him and I know I love him too. I just never thought I could love someone so much and feel free. It's wonderful Sam. I... I can't describe it."

"I think you're describing it pretty well."

"No, I'm not really." Vala smiling. "I just Teal' c was so tender and sweet. He just knew what was wrong with me all this time. He knew I wanted children one day, a family, and friends. He just knew……. he just knew."

"I always knew Teal' c was a deep guy. I just, well, I guess we didn't know how much he cared for you, that's all."

"Humph, big surprise to me too. But Sam; I truly do love him and I know I would protect him with my life. He is the keeper of my soul and I know he would never hurt me. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me. No one has ever looked at me that way since……… well, never mind."

Sam could see sadness in Vala's eyes. Maybe an old boyfriend. Sam thought maybe Vala would tell her one day.

"Well, when's the big day or ceremony for you two?"

"Well, we haven't gotten that far yet. But, there will be lots of shopping." Vala smiled her famous grin.

Sam walked over to the couch and hugged her friend. "Well, it's a date whenever that happens. **I'm **there for you if you two need anything."

"Well, there is one thing I need."

"Just ask."

"Could you be my honor maid?"

"You mean your maid of honor. It would be my pleasure. Ok, let's see if we can find Daniel first, ok?"

Both women were misty from their conversation. With that last bit out of the way. Both women went to work on finding Daniel.

* * *

A/N: I had to re create this one from scratch. My posting went on the blink, so luckily I made a hard copy. Feedback and reviews are welcomed. 


	10. Chapter 10

When Teal'c entered their room, Vala was standing by the window, looking out into the night. He came up behind her, putting his arms around her waist and leaning into her back. He could tell she had been crying.

"Cal Mah, what can I do to ease your pain?"

Where were you? I missed you." Vala was trying to hide that she had been crying.

"When our bed was cold, I went searching for you. I know that you spoke with Daniel Jackson."

"I can't understand why this Daniel is affecting me so. He………he accused me of being a Goddess. That the only reason you and I are still here is to be worshipped."

"I confronted him and told him the truth Cal Mah. I also told him that he insulted you and we could no longer be friends. I do not wish to see you so hurt and your honor insulted."

"My honor is not what's at stake here. These people are at risk as long as he stays here. If the Ori find out that the gate has been activated again, Adria will send an army to find me and if she finds him, she finds you too. I couldn't bear to lose you my lose you Teal'c. I love my life here; its has meaning and our love has stood the test of time, even without children."

"That has not mattered to me. We have a full life and the Eloshins provide everything we need as well as the illusion of children. You are loved by these people, for you have loved them. You have provided me with happiness and love Cal Mah. It is all that I have wanted and needed. Daniel Jackson does not understand this and maybe one day he may. But for now, he is not a welcomed guest in our home."

"That's a little harsh don't you think? I mean he's not our Daniel, but he is alone, other than our friends. I can handle Daniel Jackson; I always have, but my life was nothing, until you came along. I hope he sees's that or at least our Daniel finally did."

"This Daniel Jackson must remember the Vala from his reality. He will find out very soon that life goes on without him. There are some sacrifices that must be made for all concerned. I am only letting him reason things out. Right now Cal Mah, let me comfort you in my arms tonight and we will discuss Daniel Jackson in the morning."

Vala turned full around to kiss Teal'c. She even felt more protected and loved, knowing that her husband once again defended her honor.

Daniel walked for hours, echoing Teal'c words thru his mind.

_If Vala attempts to leave thru the gate, she will die. She will die._

Daniel finally returned to the palace and laid down to think. There was definitely a serious problem of returning back to his reality. He never expected to involve Vala becoming seriously ill or dying. Teal'c was right he thought. He had done nothing but pre judge this Vala as the one in his reality. The fact that Vala was married to Teal'c, seemed even right that he be the one to protect her, to love her. He could never see himself being a part of Vala's life as a husband or even a serious relationship. He wondered if Vala and Teal'c back in his reality, really would be together. To him the thought of Vala ever settling down, was beyond his reasoning.

There was a knock at his door. He thought, maybe Teal'c wanted to throw him out for his previous behavior.

"Come in."

It was one of the servants from the palace. He was young but his eyes showed that he seemed to be older.

"I am Eshom. I've come to see if you are well and have need of anything. Master Teal'c and Mistress Vala have always welcomed strangers in their household."

"No thank you." Said Daniel. "Tell me, have you known them long or why do you work for them?"

Daniel was still curious on why these people seemed to serve them as servants.

"I am her by my own admission. They needed the help and I volunteered as we all have in this household. They are a kind and loving people. We only wish to help them whenever possible."

"Help them; how?"

"When they arrived to our planet, we hid them from their enemy. When they tried to return to their home, Mistress Vala became very ill. It took a very long time for her to recover. Master Teal'c was beside himself with worry for her. He personally nursed her back to health. When she was well, they both helped our people with our city. We had no knowledge of any outside worlds or outside dangers. We are as we always are."

"How so?" Asked Daniel.

"There was another outsider that arrived with them, but it was too late, he was already dead."

"Another outsider? You mean like them?"

"Yes, both were saddened of his death and buried him far from our city. When Mistress Vala was still ill, she was found putting flowers on the grave. She said that Master Teal'c and she would always remember him as a friend. She has never mentioned him again. Matter of fact, you look just like him."

Daniel was intrigued and wanted to know more. "Where is this grave? May I see it?"

"Only the Master and Mistress go there. It is sacred to them. We respect their wishes. Now, if you do not need anything, I will retire."

"Just one more thing, ah, Eshom."

"Yes?"

"Why do you all look so young, when your obviously not?"

"It has always been this way with us. You should ask Master Teal'c more. He believes we are from an ancient race."

"Thank you, anyway." Daniel was disappointed that he could not find out more about these people and especially about the stranger that died.

Daniel's curiosity was peeked. Since he had one more night in the palace, he would try and find this grave. He knew he had caused enough trouble, but he had to know why Teal'c and Vala said nothing about his supposedly look alike.

* * *

A/N: A little short, but I'll make up for it. Reviews and feedback welcomed. 


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT, SEXUAL INTIMACY**

* * *

Both women where in the lab still trying to find Daniel from the last readings from the Stargate. Still there was no backup data for them to research. They would just have to hope that they could return to the planet and the Ori have left. As of their new readings the Ori were still there. Mitchell and Teal'c had finished relocating the inhabitants and met both women in the Lab. Teal'c moved over by Vala and instinctively put his arms around her waist.

"Ok, Sam. Give me some good news." Said Mitchell.

"I'm sorry to say Cam that there is still no way to track where Daniel went. As long as the Ori are orbiting the planet, we can't go back and access the DHD."

"With Jackson's record, he'll turn up somewhere. Well, the only thing we can do is wait. I'll let Gen Landry know what we've come up with so far. Keep working on it Sam. Vala, you and Teal'c have any plans for the evening?

Vala looked at Teal'c and nodded. "No, not as far as I know. Teal'c; do you have anywhere you want to take me?'

"No my Cal Mah. We have the entire evening, unless you want to stay and help Col Carter search for Daniel Jackson."

"Hey, why don't you two go on and take some time to yourselves. I can stay and work on this, and if anything shows up; Cam and I can contact you two." Said Sam.

Mitchell gave a wink at the two. "Ok, you don't have to break my arm. Come on muscles."

"That's twist your arm, oh, never mind." Said Mitchell. "You two go spend some time together. Sam and I will hold the fort down."

Teal'c bowed and escorted Vala towards his room. This was only the second time Vala had ever been to Teal'c's room. He had instructed her in meditation once and Vala was quite good at it.

"Muscles, you've lit the candles. I'm all ready for meditation. Ok, now, let's concentrate on our upcoming nuptails."

"I believe the word is nuptials."

"Ok, well, anyway. What shall we meditate on? Oh, oh, I know what. Let's meditate on finding Daniel, or helping Sam find Daniel……….

"The candles are not for meditating Vala. They are for a quite moment of our time."

"I don't understand muscles."

"I wish to be alone with you Vala. I want to show you how much I care for you in a close way."

"Close way? Oh……….in that way. I……..I was hoping for some time with you in that way."

"I do not want to push you Vala. It is up to you if this is what you want also."

"Oh I definitely want. But Teal'c why did you want to wait so long for this to happen?"

"I wanted Col Carter and Col Mitchell to know that I am your husband to be. I did not want any secrets and rumors to abound. I wanted this time with you to be special."

"You've already been special to me Teal'c. I……..I haven't been with anyone in a long time and its just………

"What is it my Cal Mah?"

"I still can't believe that you want me. I had already conditioned myself to believe that I would live and die alone without love. For someone to be with me, I probably would have paid them, just to remember what to do." Vala slightly smiled.

Teal'c moved closer to Vala and hugged her fiercely. "You should never think that again Cal Mah. I am not worthy of such love, but I will show you, that you are more than worthy of such love. Never again Cal Mah, think of yourself of not deserving of love by anyone. You are beautiful women and you care about your friends and others. You mean the world to me Cal Mah and tonight I want to show you."

"Do your really mean that muscles?"

"Indeed." Teal'c kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Can ………can I ask you one thing Teal'c?

"Anything Cal Mah."

"Can we take it slow? I want to remember every moment with you." Said Vala almost shyly.

Teal'c smiled, raising his eyebrow upward and kissing Vala once again, long, leaving her breathless. Teal'c began by kissing Vala's lips tenderly, and then her brow, neck and ears. This made Vala giggle slightly from his feathery kisses. Vala in turned, kissed and caressed Teal'c's cheek, grasping his hand to explore more of him. Teal'c slowly began to remove Vala's clothes, inch by inch, kissing her shoulders on the way down. Vala tried to remove his clothes, and he playfully patted her hands away and continued his kisses and caresses up and down her body. His kisses began to deepen once he removed her top, bra, shoes and pants. Vala moaned and gasped each time he sucked on her smooth and silky skin and started removing the last part of her clothes. When she stepped out of her pink panties finally, Teal'c moved back up towards her body and kissed her more deeply, passionately, touching her breast, as and she leaned into his strong muscular body and wanting hands. He wanted to take his time and inhale her sweet scented skin and hair. He ran his hands over the back of her neck, down her back and finally smoothing over her round bottom.

"Teal'c……..Teal'c, please love; please." Vala whispered breathlessly, while she swooned to his kisses and touches.

"Patients Cal Mah; patients." With the lighted candles giving off a sensual glow, Teal'c picked Vala up in his arms and carried her almost reverently to his bed, and laid her down gently and kissed her again. He allowed her to remove his shirt and he assisted her, in pulling down his pants and shoes and finally his underwear. Vala gasped at Teal'c's hard body, and manhood, in all its glory and melted deep into his strong brown eyes. Teal'c finally laid his strong body over Vala's and began to move over her slowly eliciting moans and groans from Vala's lips. She arched into his touch, his body and wanted more. She kept moving to his pace and finally kissing his neck, and biting his hard nipples, sucking seductively, to elicit his moans of pleasure also.

"I love you Cal Mah. Let me take you where you want to be."

Breathing hard and wanting Teal'c to touch her center, she spurred him on. "Yes, Teal'c, yes, touch me please. I want to feel you inside me."

Teal'c obliged and slowly inserted his fingers into her middle center, stroking her slowly and long. Vala arched off the bed, whimpering her approval from his touch. Teal'c then inserted two more fingers and covered Vala's mouth with his own to muffle her cry of pleasure. When he finally released her tender lips, she returned the kiss with such ferocity; he almost lost contact with her center. Teal'c increased the pace of his fingers, in and out, fast and then hard, and just when Vala was about to climax, he extracted his fingers, to Vala's disappointment.

Breathing hard and heavy, Vala pulled his hand back to complete her arousal. Teal'c smiled and entered her fast, but gentle. Vala arched her back again and Teal'c began to thrust his member, slowly into her waiting walls, once again, savoring the feel of Vala against his own body. Each fell into a mutual rhythm, thrust for thrust, holding onto each other as they rocked their bodies with lustful passion. Teal'c heightened the intensity of their love making by whispering sweet nothings in Vala's ears, and tweaking her breast with one hand and using the other to pull her leg up over his to increase the pressure to her middle section. Vala's head was now bent back and Teal'c increased the pressure by kneeling on one knee and lifting her body upward to thrust deeper inside her. Teal'c thrust were frenzied, meticulous, and Vala finally screamed his name in Gou'ald. When she finally climaxed, Teal'c also released with one more thrust to Vala and he held her as she came down from her high, panting for air. Teal'c then continued to move inside her slowly, moving his hips in a circular motion to heighten her pleasure one more time.

"TEAL'C……TEAL'C…….YES; TEAL'C.

Vala's body was shaking still from the climax and she was about to have another from Teal'c's slow, methodic motions. She was in coatis bliss and she didn't want to come down. Again Teal'c thrust inside Vala, over and over, eliciting, wave, upon waves of pleasure. She couldn't get enough of her strong Jaffa. She thought she was in heaven. Teal'c was still hard and continued to thrust agonizingly slow. Vala stiffened and raised her pelvis to meet Teal'c member. Once again she climaxed, but longer and harder, and then Vala let out a loud moan and then collapsed back on the bed. Both were sweating and breathing hard, holding onto each other. No more words passed between them as they both held each other in a tender and quite embrace. Neither of them wanted to move and enjoyed the glow and warmth of their passionate love and tender kissing.

"Teal'c, I love you." Vala finally breathed. "I love you."

"Always Cal Mah. Always."

Teal'c pulled the covers over them both and finally removed his member from inside Vala and she laid her head on his strong muscular chest, holding onto one another, with hands entangled. The light of the candles dancing on the walls as if applauding their approval of their love making.

"Thank you Teal'c."

"For what Cal Mah?"

"For feeling, wanting, making love to me. I never thought I would feel that, ever."

"You have made me feel love once again Cal Mah. I have not felt this way, in a long time. I have missed giving love to someone in this way. You are beautiful Cal Mah; I treasure your body and your soul. As the stars shine throughout the galaxies, so will our love. I love you Cal Mah, now and forever."

Vala rose up with tears in her eyes and kissed Teal'c until both had to breathe for air. Vala understood Teal'c's silence as he caressed her hair and cheek. Vala finally rested her head back on his chest, as he pulled her closer to him; they both tenderly touched each other until the both fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

I know another short one. But, I will be making it up. Review and feedback, welcomed. 


	12. Chapter 12

Daniel decided he wanted to wake up early before Teal'c had a chance to see him and probably throw him out. This Teal'c from this reality was more complex than from his own. He kept thinking that for some reason, Teal'c and Vala did not mention that their Daniel was dead and buried. Daniel packed the few things he came thru the gate with and hiked out to the nearest Eloshins he could find.

"Hello, excuse me, I a friend of Master Teal'c and Mistress Vala. I wanted to honor their friend that died. Could you direct me to his resting place?

An Eloshin who was coming back from an early walk looked at Daniel curiously, before he spoke.

"I'm sorry my friend. But that is a sacred place and no one may enter without permission." The Eloshin continued to stare at Daniel as if making up his mind at who he was staring at.

"Well I was a close relation to the deceased. Can't you tell the resemblance?"

"I do see the resemblance. But if Master Teal'c was with you, he would escort you himself. I'm sorry, it is the one thing that we respect above all is the wishes of our dear friends privacy for their friend. Good day to you my friend."

After watching the Eloshin walk away. Daniel was more curious than ever. These people had a deep rooted respect for Teal'c and Vala. But he had to know why the secrecy. He watched the Eloshin's walk through the streets as he remained hidden. He had to find the grave and hoped Teal'c would come looking for him soon. He decided he would wait and watch for them to lead him to it.

Teal'c arose while Vala was still asleep. He wanted to see that Daniel was placed in one of his friend's home early, while Vala slept. He had lost his patience in dealing with this Daniel and remembered the difficulties he had with his now deceased friend. He was not yet ready to reveal what had happened to the other Daniel. It was too painful for Vala, and he thought that Daniel would resent her even more if he did.

Teal'c knocked on the door, and received no answer. As he was about to knock again, Ephrom rounded the corner.

"Master Teal'c; have you need of anything this morning?"

"Not I; but I have made arrangements for Daniel Jackson to move to other quarters outside the palace. I was merely waking him."

"I saw him last night to make sure he did not need anything, as you asked, Master Teal'c. He had asked of you and the Mistress and I informed him of how you both were stranded with your friend. He had features of your dear friend. I informed him of his grave being sacred to you and Mistress Vala."

Teal'c raised an eye brow. "Thank you Ephrom, I thank you for seeing to our guest."

"It was my honor Master Teal'c."

After Ephrom left, Teal'c knocked again. When he received no answer, he thought it best to leave Daniel alone and return to Vala. Once he returned, he undressed and slipped back into bed and pulled Vala close.

"Hmmm, you left me cold." Purred Vala.

"Only for a little while Cal Mah, I missed your warmth also."

"Where were you?"

"I was checking on Daniel Jackson." Teal'c would not tell Vala that Daniel was told about their deceased friend.

"Is he alright?"

"Yes Cal Mah. Go back to sleep. It is early. I will check on him again." As Teal'c cuddled closer to Vala. He wondered if this Daniels' curiosity would cause Vala anymore pain than he already had caused. As Teal'c went in to his deep sleep. He remembered the events surrounding his friend's death.

_**Daniel you need to stop. If you don't stop dialing, it's going to kill her.**_

_**I want off this planet. We can go home. We could always go home. She lied to us.**_

_**She did not lie Daniel. I kept the crystals from you. I am to blame.**_

_**But she knew and never said a word. Vala had to know that you had the crystals.**_

_**She did not Daniel. She only knew she could not go thru the gate with us. I had to hide the crystals. She would have used them to send us back thru the gate and die. We can not blame her for Adria's trap to find us.**_

_**You're always taking her side. I'm tired of us this life. I want to go home Teal'c. I have a life, friends. What about Sam, Jack and Cam. They can't find us. We need to go back.**_

_**What about Vala? Doesn't she deserve life? She did not ask for this. She is trapped forever here unless we figure out how to stop the gate from killing her.**_

_**How long will that be Teal'c? It's been almost a year, and still we have no way of finding out. How long do we have to stay unnecessarily stranded? **_

_**So Vala means nothing to you? These people saved us from Adria and hid us from the Ori. It there was an alternative way to return safely, then we would not be here Daniel Jackson. But there is not. Vala is the one to pay the ultimate price for our safety. I cannot leave her behind knowing that she would be stranded for possibly her entire life. Can we do any less?**_

_**Go Daniel. Here are the crystals. Go home, you too Teal'c. I never asked to be here, but I am, and Adria knows that. She knew I would never be able to leave. I just so enjoy being punished for something I had nothing to do with my whole life. Quetesh, Adria and now you. Everyone blames me for their troubles that I never asked for. I want to die. I want to stopped being blamed for hurting my friends. I hurt people I love, my fiancé, my brother, innocent people now you and Teal'c. I want to die Daniel. I don't want to carry this burden any more. **_

"_**No Vala. This is not worth the price for you to pay. Daniel understands this. He is just upset about being on the plant for so long. We are all under a strain from Adria's knowing that we are here and have not figured out how to leave.**_

_**How long do we wait Teal'c. We don't have Sam here to help us and we don't have any high tech computers laying around. We may never leave this planet. I don't want to see Vala die, but one of us can go home while she stays here and brings back help.**_

_**We cannot be sure Daniel Jackson. We have activated the crystal before and it still affected Vala. She almost died. Do you wish that to happen after you have left? I will not leave Vala and you should be patient. I will not allow you to leave if it causes Vala harm.**_

_**You can't stop me Teal'c and I'm leaving. It's not your choice anymore. I can't stay here. We wouldn't be in this mess, if Vala had listened. We didn't………..**_

_**We had no choice Daniel Jackson. The Ori fired upon us, and the DHD was badly damaged. Vala dialed the only address that was available. We still do not know if the DHD works to return us to our home. We cannot gamble with her life.**_

_**STOP IT. THE BOTH OF YOU. Go home Daniel, go back to the life that you had. Go back and forget we exist so you can feel better about yourself. I don't care what you do Daniel. It seems that all your attention towards me was just your way of placating me. I thought you really cared about me, while we were on earth. We even made plans to be together. I guess now that it just me that has to stay here, I mean nothing to you. GO Daniel, let me die with at least one friend I can count on.**_

_**Vala, I do have feelings for you. But I don't want to stay here my entire life. When I get back, we can find a way to help you leave from here. Vala…….Vala. Please come back. VALA……..VALA.**_

_**I do not understand you Daniel Jackson. She will possibly die if you do this. Why do this now, knowing the pain you cause her? I know you want to leave, but I can not allow this. We owe her for our lives and I will not allow you to hurt her anymore.**_

_**You can't stop me Teal'c; I'm going. I promise I will send help. Trust me.**_

_**No, I can't Daniel Jackson. Vala is our friend and she has been hurt enough in her life. Adria has done her a great injustice and she is not to blame for our being stranded. Can you not see how much she wants you to leave and how she wants to die. Do you not feel that she deserves no more pain, and yet you wish to cause her more. Do not force my hand Daniel Jackson. I will protect her, if you do not.**_

_**Stay back Teal'c. I don't want to hurt anyone, but I need to leave, and I'm going. **_

_**Stop Daniel Jackson, I do not want to hurt you. But you give me no other choice. Vala will die if you attempt to leave.**_

_**You don't know that. She was just ill for awhile. **_

_**She was near death. It took all my skills and yours to save her. Stop this now, or I will be forced to stop you. **_

_**ZAT……..**_

_**I'm sorry Teal'c that I had to shoot you. But I have to leave here my friend.**_

_**STOP DANIEL IT MAY KILL YOU.**_

_**I just have to take that chance Vala. **_

_**Ahhhhhhhhhh.**_

_**Daniel Jack……………**_

_**Master Teal'c, you are awake; please hurry. Mistress Vala was taken to a room in the palace. She is near death. **_

_**Take me to her. Where is Daniel Jackson?**_

_**I………..he is here in the palace too Master Teal'c. He is dead. We do not know what happened. We found you and Mistress Vala. She was in very bad shape. Your friend was burned very badly. We could not save him, but Mistress Vala is ill once again. Please Master Teal'c, you must hurry.**_

* * *

**_A/N:_** I know, I know. A little late, but here it is. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	13. Chapter 13

Daniel continued through the city, looking for some clue to find Teal'c and Vala's so called deceased friend. His curiosity was getting the best of him. His insatiable appetite to gain knowledge, often wound him up in more trouble for his friends than himself. He was driven to find out why Vala and Teal'c would not leave this planet, even though he had been informed by Teal'c that Vala would die. He just couldn't believe that was the only reason. It made sense, but he had to find proof of such a simple explanation. These were not his real friends, he thought. This was another reality, another Teal'c and Vala. Another realm of indifference of what he thought was too simple to survive on their own. These Eloshins were a mystery, if not freaks of nature to be hidden for so long, that the Ori had not conquered them yet. He wanted to find an answer to all his questions, and he figured what better way to start than finding out how this look alike friend may have affected this Vala and Teal'c at being stranded. As he hid amongst the walls, using his black ops skills to circumvent being seen. He came across a large oblique square building. It had few marking, but the outside had creeping vines running across the outside wall. The entrance seems to be well kept, but it seemed so different from the other buildings in the Eloshin city. Daniel looked around to see if any Eloshins were watching or approaching the building. It seemed to be isolated for a reason, Daniel thought.

As he crept closer to the entrance, he opened the heavy door and noticed it was lowly lit. There seemed to be a beam of light emitting from an opening from the ceiling, in almost a reverence to what lay in state. There were flowers, fresh, he believed across the floor and then there was a plaque erected in the middle of the floor of pure glass. He approached and it read in unmistakable Gou'ald.

FRIEND AND COMRADE

DANIEL JACKSON

MAY YOU FINALLY HAVE PEACE

YOU ARE MISSED.

Daniel could not believe his eyes. Their Daniel Jackson died here. Never able to return to his own reality. Daniel wondered would he face the same fate. He ran from the building, now wanting to see his own name in death. He needed to find a way out of here. He felt trapped, by his surrounding and started running, only to bump into one of the Eloshins. They looked at him quizzically and wondered why he was running.

"Are you alright my friend? Are you hurt?"

Daniel was trying to comprehend what had just happened. "I………no. I want to know what happened to that Daniel Jackson? Why couldn't he leave from this planet?

The stranger looked at him and then back at the lone building. He realized that this friend of Master Teal'c and Mistress Vala had ventured into the building without permission.

"You have been to see Master Teal'c and Mistress Vala's friend without permission. You are not allowed. You must be taken to them for their punishment. I will not force you stranger. But you have upset the balance of things. Come."

"Yes, take me to your Master and Mistress. I want to know, why there is such a secret kept so sacred." Daniel sounded indignant and followed the Eloshin.

* * *

A/N: Short, but building. hehehe 


	14. Chapter 14

The stranger looked at him and then back at the lone building. He realized that this friend of Master Teal'c and Mistress Vala had ventured into the building without permission.

"You have been to see Master Teal'c and Mistress Vala's friend without permission. You are not allowed. You must be taken to them for their punishment. I will not for you stranger, but you have upset the balance of things. Come."

"Yes, take me to your Master and Mistress. I want to know why there is such a secret kept so sacred." Daniel sounded indignant and followed the Eloshin.

* * *

Daniel stood in the hallway of the palace waiting for Vala and Teal'c to be disturbed from their sleep. He wanted answers to how and why this alternate Daniel Jackson died. Teal'c had informed him why; mainly that Vala would die, if anyone left the planet. But he wanted to know why was this considered sacred ground. What where they hiding? Daniel knew he was not welcomed for insulting Vala. But he was always tenacious when it came to information he didn't know about. 

Teal'c and both Vala walked towards Daniel, obviously not happy that they were disturbed from their sleep, especially Teal'c. He was tired of Daniels insistence of thinking there was some secret that was kept from him.

"I informed you Daniel Jackson that you were no longer welcomed here. Why do you insist on questioning what has already been explained? Said Teal'c.

Vala had sat in the corridor and watched Daniel, but never said a word.

"Something else is going on here Teal'c. Why is it sacred grounds that this Daniel Jackson in buried on, or why does anyone have to have your permission to visit the gravesite where's he have buried?"

"You visited his grave without asking us first? Teal'c was calm, but Daniel could tell he was angry. He could see in his eyes that, Daniel may have cost them something dearly.

"Yes. Obviously there is a dictatorship that these innocent people know nothing about. I'm sure I put a rather clink in your self serving authority." Daniel was snide and didn't care. He wanted the truth and he was going to get it.

Teal'c moved closer to Daniel, who physically backed up, knowing how strong Teal'c could be, or at least the one from his reality was.

"You are so like the Daniel Jackson I knew. Always pushing, always believing he was always right, no matter what the consequences."

Daniel was listening, but kept his eyes on Vala whose face was emotionless.

Daniel wasn't going to back down. He decided he wanted to push further.

Daniel shouted back. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?"

Teal'c threw Daniel against the wall, pinning him. "You have no right to press anything. You are the stranger here. This is our home. You insult my wife, disrespect my house, and disrupt our way of life. I can have you banished to the outskirts of this planet to fend on your own. Why do you continue Daniel Jackson to believe we deceive you?

"Because one of your Eloshins stated I could be punished for not having you or Vala's permission. Why such law handed down by you and Vala?"

"It was done for protection." Vala had finally spoken up.

Teal'c let go of Daniel. Daniel shrugged off his handling, and straightened his clothes. He tried to work towards Vala, but Teal'c stopped him, making sure he kept his distance from his wife.

Vala started talking, looking at nothing, but speaking none the less.

"Teal'c and I realized that these Eloshins had no visitors for hundreds of years. When we arrived we infected them. Adria somehow made it impossible for anyone to leave this planet or die. But………but Daniel was different. The Eloshins were the most susceptible to Daniel. Thousands were wiped out in less than a week. Anyone coming near Daniel died. The punishment was banishment to the other side of the planet, so he would not infect others. Teal'c and I had been host to the Gou'ald. We could not spread the virus, but still Adria made it impossible for me to leave, not Daniel or Teal'c.

Vala paused, as if remembering a bad memory. She looked at Teal'c and he walked over to sit beside her. He grabbed her hand and held it to his chest. He held his head down, knowing Vala was saddened by all the deaths of the Eloshins.

"Daniel became restless. He felt guilty about the deaths and wanted to leave. Teal'c………..Teal'c knew what it would cost me if he left. I……….I understand why our Daniel wanted to leave. I never wanted this to happen to them or the Eloshins.

Teal'c stopped Vala. He knew how much it was upsetting her. He continued for her.

"Our Daniel Jackson became restless. He didn't believe that leaving would kill Vala, only make her sick. But he was wrong. It would have killed Vala anyone leaving or activating the gate. Adria had somehow known that her mother would try and escape the planet. But she was not sure how to find her. So she made sure the only way that Vala could leave was thru the gate. At first………at first it was agreed that we would not try and go home, because of Vala. As the years went on; Daniel grew restless being alone. We would go visit him and his life was simple."

Vala interrupted. "But the archeologist and scientist in him grew weary. He had a whole new culture to study and he couldn't do even that. We brought him writings, artifacts, everything we thought he would need for his studies. But it wasn't enough. Who was he going to show his studies to? He couldn't even come within the city to study the walls. I – I think it drove him crazy to have such a find and no one to share it with or no equipment to analyze his findings".

Teal'c interrupted. "Then he decided one day he was going to leave. We tried to talk to him, reassure him that we had to find another way to leave this planet. But he wouldn't listen. I argued with him, tried to reason with my friend. But he was adamant. He wanted to leave and………and didn't care if it hurt Vala."

Vala caressed Teal'c face, knowing he hated the fact that Daniel didn't care about Vala.

"Vala argued with him and threw the crystal at him. She told him to leave." Teal'c paused for a moment and caressed Vala's face. "Vala wanted to die. She didn't want to be responsible anymore for keeping us both here. She was tired of being blamed for something she was not responsible for. He pulled a Zat Gun and stunned me. When I revived, I was met by one of the Eloshins. Vala had been carried back to the palace and lay near death. Daniel Jackson was already dead, Vala barely recovered. She was near death when they found her."

Daniel finally broke the silence he had been holding onto. There was one question he needed to know. "How……..how did he die?"

"He……….

Vala shed her silent tears. Knowing that she had the answer, but cursed Adria that terrible day.

"We………we found out that Daniel must have been distracted somehow. He placed the crystal in the wrong sequence and the negative discharge badly burned him. There was nothing we could do." Vala fell into Teal'c's embrace. He held her knowing she almost died that day, but lost a misguided friend.

Daniel listened at they both recounted the events that happened around their Daniel Jackson. Daniel was disturbed by the events that had stranded them all here. He even saw the similarities at being their Daniel Jackson. He too wanted to leave this planet, go back to his reality and be with his friends. He even wanted to see his reality, Vala and Teal'c, but now he faced the same dilemma that the now dead Jackson was buried with. How to leave without killing Vala.

"Teal'c why is it that I'm not affecting the Eloshins? You must have known something like this virus could happen again. You risked their lives to take me in, but yet you did. Why?"

Teal'c still held Vala, and answered.

"We could not see any affects to the Eloshins. The first one that you would have come in contact with would have displayed some type of symptoms; they have not. The Eloshins hold no ill will to what happened. They are a peaceful people, but very loyal and kind. We took a chance, not wanting the events to repeat themselves. We protect them and they protect us. It is a peaceful life that I have cherished with them and Vala."

"Why so secretive?" Asked Daniel. "Why didn't you just tell me the truth about how he died?"

"Why should we? I mean look at you Daniel." Expressed Vala. "In a lot of ways your are just like our Daniel. Tenacious, a bulldog for information. You always think there is another truth that affects you, not others."

Daniel had to admit Vala was right; but said nothing.

"If you had caused the Eloshins any more harm, then Teal'c and I would have had to witness their suffering all over again. Not to mention you tried to dial home…………….

"Vala would have died this time." Said Teal'c sternly. "I could not allow that Daniel Jackson. Vala means everything to me and I was not going to take the chance, ever again. She's been thru enough in her life, this is a peaceful existence and not even you would stand in my way. If Vala died, I would have killed you without a thought. In this reality, Daniel Jackson was unreasonable. I would not stand by and let this happen again."

Daniel was processing Teal'c's threat and the possibility that he inadvertently could of caused several deaths, but hurting Vala had not occurred to him, nor hurting this Teal'c, either. He finally realized without question, that in this reality, this Teal'c and Vala, truly loved one another.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I'm sorry. Kind of been messing with other stories. I'm going to update and a couple of more chapters soon. Reviews and feedbacks are welcomed.

* * *

A/N: I fully accept that I need some tweeking on my stories. I write them raw and then go back and edit. I appreciate the constructive criticism. But as of late it seems to be a few reviewers who are just plain mean about other stories in FFNet and seem to think they can bully readers as well as the writers. They are also the type that have not contributed one story for anyone else to review. I know my weaknesses, and I'm willing to correct my mistakes and improve. But to be mean to the writer, just for the sake of doing so, shows a lack of their own creativity. The writers out there put a lot of work into their stories and entertain and make us think. So as long as there are great stories to read and it makes us feel good or bad. Whichever mood we happen to be in, just makes us a better muse and we can continue to appreciate those who take the time to just sit down and take a load off and just have fun reading.

A/N: I'm sorry to my good muse friends. BUT I WAS JUST DARNED, MIFFED. HEHEHEHE. :D


	15. Chapter 15

**ALTERNATE SG1**

Vala and Teal'c were enjoying a nice peaceful moment in bed at Teal'c's apartment. Sam and Vala had finished the long day, looking for ways to find Daniel. After so many long hours in Sam's lab, Mitchell and Teal'c retrieved the two women for dinner and then Mitchell ordered them to get some rest. If Daniel was going to be found, then Sam and Vala were the best candidates. But rest was needed for both of them or they would be in the infirmary because of the long hours working.

Vala was snuggling up to Teal'c. Vala had to smile at Teal'c, realizing that no one knew about the snuggly side of this stoic warrior. He was a big softy, but would never admit it, until now.

"Teal'c, I hope we find Daniel. I know he was distant before he disappeared, but ………but……….

"But what Cal Mah?"

"I don't think Daniel will be happy for us muscles. I want to believe he will, but I'm not sure how he will react to us being together."

"Does that matter?"

"No…….yes. I just don't want any ill feelings between us, that's all."

"You care so much about others Cal Mah. You always want the best for everyone. That is what I love about you the most. Let us find our friend first, and then we can concentrate on his feelings."

"You know muscles; it would make everyone freaky if they knew you liked to cuddle so much."

Teal'c smiled slightly into Vala's hair. "It will be our secret Cal Mah. No one need know, except you and I or I would have to kill those who did."

"Oh, muscles; you do have a sense of humor. I wonder why people think you don't."

"Because they are dead." Teal'c smiled, raising his brow.

"See, there you go again."

Teal'c leaned over and kissed Vala, moving himself against her to institute some afternoon cuddling and lovemaking.

"Ohhhh, muscles. I love the way you think, nice and dirty."

**DISTANT PLANET**

Mitchell had received news that the Ori had left the planets orbit. SG1 was immediately dispatched, and Sam and Vala began calculations on the DRD.

"CRAP."

"What's wrong Sam?" Mitchell knew Sam only cursed when she couldn't get something to work.

"According to my readings. The address that was struck can't exist."

"What do you mean can't exist?" Asked Vala.

"According to where the gate last dialed out. It's going nowhere. It's like its dialed into space and no one is there to answer it. We could walk into nothingness and be lost forever."

"Do…….do you think that's what happened to Daniel." Asked Vala, looking at Sam, worried.

"I don't know. We can try sending a MALP through to this address and see what happens." Stated Sam.

"Roger that, I'll have one up in a jiffy." Stated Mitchell.

Vala walked over to Teal'c and though he rarely held hands in public view, Vala held his hand and looked across the horizon. Daniel may have had his disagreements with her, but he still was part of the team.

As soon as a MALP came through, Sam dialed the address scorched on the DHD and sent it through. Sam's computer would relay any image that the MALP picked up. There were none.

"Damn; I hate it when I'm right." The MALP was irretrievable.

"So what do we do now Sam? Asked Mitchell.

"Sam, maybe it's not the DHD that we should seek the address from." Said Vala. "Maybe we should look at an unconventional address. Maybe what we are looking for is not in the DHD. Maybe it's in the gate itself."

"What do you mean?" They all asked simultaneously.

"Well when a tree is struck by lightning, where is the imprint of the burn?"

Sam answered. "In the tree. Ahh, now that might be an interesting theory."

"But this is not a tree Sam. How can the lightning save an address in the gate?"

"No, but it holds the imprint or scar of sorts. An electrical imprint of the strike, the last sequence of dials. Vala that's brilliant."

Vala smiled her big wide grin to everyone.

"So, all we have to do……. Sam was busy typing on her computer.

"All we have to do is go thru the last sequence the gate dialed and backtrack, well theoretically. It's a risky calculation, but……….

"But what Sam? Asked Mitchell.

"We need to send another MALP thru, but we still would not know if it's the right planet Daniels on. We would have to physically go to each planet and search for him."

"How many addresses from the last one are we talking about Sam?" Mitchell wasn't quite sure he wanted the answer.

"From my calculations, about ten to forty addresses. And we don't have that many MALPS, or teams. Maybe 3- 4 teams we can spare including us, but still, it would take time."

Mitchell sighed knowing that other missions might take priority. "I'm going to have to clear it with Landry. Maybe we can split up and search. Sam, get me those calculations and I'll go back and smooth things over."

"I'll download them and you can let Gen Landry decide. I know he won't give up on Daniel. It's just the time factor."

Vala looked at Teal'c. He knew what she was already thinking.

"Teal'c and I can go to the first address and look. When can we go?" Asked Vala.

"As soon as I can get a MALP thru. I don't have any problems with the first couple of addresses. The Colonel and I can go on the next planet."

"Ok, you guys wait here. We've got a Doctor to find."

Mitchell left to go back to base. He sent another MALP thru for the team and they waited for a go.

While they waited. Sam continued to recalculate the lightning strike on the gate. Sam looked towards Teal'c and Vala and they had walked off a little to be by themselves. She tilted her head and watched her friends sit down next to a tree. Teal'c was sitting, braced against a tree, and Vala had sat down between his legs. Teal'c had put his arms around her and leaned back. Sam smiled at Teal'c often unseen tenderness towards Vala and she felt comfortable seeing them together, instead of Daniel. She knew Daniel had so many emotional walls built up, that they probably would never come down. But life moved on, and Daniel was going to have to come to terms with losing out on something special in Vala, that Teal'c had found and it fit.

* * *

A/N: Yep, it's short, but more to come. Feedback and reviews are welcomed.

* * *

A/N: I fully accept that I need some tweeking on my stories. I write them raw and then go back and edit. I appreciate the constructive criticism. But as of late it seems to be a few reviewers who are just plain mean about other stories in FFNet and seem to think they can bully readers as well as the writers. They are also the type that have not contributed one story for anyone else to review. I know my weaknesses, and I'm willing to correct my mistakes and improve. But to be mean to the writer, just for the sake of doing so, shows a lack of their own creativity. The writers out there put a lot of work into their stories and entertain and make us think. So as long as there are great stories to read and it makes us feel good or bad. Whichever mood we happen to be in, just makes us a better muse and we can continue to appreciate those who take the time to just sit down and take a load off and just have fun reading. 

A/N: I'm sorry to my good muse friends. BUT I WAS JUST DARNED, MIFFED. HEHEHEHE. :D


	16. Chapter 16

Mitchell left to go back to base. He sent another MALP thru for the team and they waited for a go.

While they waited. Sam continued to recalculate the lightning strike on the gate. Sam looked towards Teal'c and Vala and they had walked off a little to be by themselves. She tilted her head and watched her friends sit down next to a tree. Teal'c was sitting, braced against a tree, and Vala had sat down between his legs. Teal'c had put his arms around her and leaned back. Sam smiled at Teal'c often unseen tenderness towards Vala and she felt comfortable seeing them together, instead of Daniel. She knew Daniel had so many emotional walls built up, that they probably would never come down. But life moved on, and Daniel was going to have to come to terms with losing out on something special in Vala, that Teal'c had found and it fit.

* * *

Mitchell had returned with the General's consent to find Daniel. He was an essential part of SG1 and the information and knowledge he carried, convinced the General that he was badly needed back. After several days of going thru each sequences of address that Sam calculated, there were no signs of Daniel on these remote planets. Since there were no major threats to earth and the other SG teams could handle the smaller missions, SG1, 3, 4 and 5, minus Daniel continued their search. Sam finally calculated that there were 3 addresses left. The teams split up and Teal'c, Sam, Mitchell and Vala combined, while the other teams headed for the last two addresses. 

"Ok guys, if we don't find anything by now, then I don't know what else to do." Stated Sam.

"Well, so far Sam, we've not come across any hostile people or cultures and that's a plus." Said Mitchell.

Vala chimed in. "Well, muscles and I certainly have had a wonderful time with the lush planets. It was like a little vacation, wasn't it muscles?"

"Indeed."

"Well, we can't send the MALP thru, since SG3 needed it more that we did. And Sam your readings state that this address is old or something?"

"Yeah, I keep dialing the sequence and it returns, like the mail. Return to sender. I think if I can boost the crystals a little more and I'm glad you suggested we take extra crystals, Vala. I think we can knock our way thru. Well; give me about a half an hour and we should be set."

"Glad I could help Sam. Oh, I hope we find him. I bet he is driving people, wherever he's at, Wonko."

Teal'c knew Vala saying was hiding her fear of not finding Daniel. He knew she wanted to find Daniel, but she didn't want the confrontation between two friends and hope it didn't come down to that.

**ELOSHIN HOMEWORLD**

Daniel, Teal'c and Vala had walked thru the city to finally pay Daniel of their reality their due respects. Vala had picked several flowers and remembered on this day, that it was a sort of anniversary of their arrival on the planet. Vala and Teal'c had wished there were better circumstances to celebrate, but this Daniel from another time and place, understood their apprehension now. He had reacted as if he knew this couple and he didn't. If anything, he overreacted and judged based on what he thought his Vala was and not this strong, older, sophisticated and gracious Vala that he now sees. Out of respect, Teal'c and Vala both knelt at their Daniel's gravesite. Daniel stood close by and knelt out of respect. Vala had made a ring from the flowers and both Teal'c and Vala together placed a floral ring on his grave. To Daniel it looked almost surreal to see someone place a floral wreath on his namesake. Both said a small prayer and quietly rose and left the small building dedicated to their friend.. Daniel watched Teal'c and Vala as they both hugged one another. Clinging to the memory of that fateful day and embrace out of love for one another. Daniel looked back at the grave one last time and they walked back thru the city together.

As the people saw them return, Vala was greeted with smiles of kindness and respect from the smaller Eloshins. These people were still a mystery to Daniel and he wanted the opportunity to get to know them a little better. He had understood now, why Teal'c was so afraid of anyone coming thru or going back thru the gate. Daniel could tell Teal'c had great joy in seeing Vala happy and the people Eloshins loved both of them very much. Teal'c would playfully chase them, while Vala would speak and laugh while still walking. Daniel smiled to himself and thought back to his own friends in his own reality.

_The guys would never believe this. Teal'c and Vala together as a married couple and happy. Man I would have never seen this coming. They are both so happy. I almost made the same mistake their Daniel did and Vala would have payed the price._

Daniel was suddenly shaken from his thoughts. Teal'c was running towards Vala. She had collapsed on the street. Daniel and Teal'c both were at Vala's side.

Teal'c was visibly scarred for Vala. "Cal Mah?...Cal Mah?"

Teal'c gently lifted Vala up in his arms and ran towards their home. Daniel took chase and noticed there was a commotion in the village also. He decided to whatever was happening it could wait. For the first time arriving on this planet. Daniel was frightened for Vala and Teal'c.

The servants in the house rushed to assist Teal'c. Teal'c laid Vala on the bed, and noticed Vala looked slightly pale. Teal'c quickly took off his tunic and he looked frightened. There were bottles on the table that the servants had placed by the table. Teal'c quickly lifted Vala's head and poured a small of some type of clear liquid down her throat. The Eloshin servants seemed concerned also. They seemed to know exactly what to do while Teal'c attended Vala.

"Teal'c? Is there anything that I can do?" Asked Daniel.

"Yes, my friend. Something or someone must be coming thru the gate. Vala is in danger. Please, find out what is happening. I will stay here with Vala. Please go quickly. You must shut down the gate or stop who may be coming thru."

Daniel could hear the concern is Teal'c's voice and the fact that Teal'c called him friend had restored his trust in the man.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Daniel placed a concerned hand on Teal'c's shoulder. He saw how close he was holding Vala. He hurried thru the outside and headed towards the gate. Some of the Eloshins were also heading towards gate with Daniel. He hoped that he could get there in time or Vala would be in trouble.

**ELOSHIN STARGATE**

**"**Well guys that was a rush." Mentioned Mitchell. "Sam, that was like going pshycodelic, from the 60's. My head is still spinning from going thru the gate."

"What is psycho………..mean Cam?" Asked Vala.

"A lot of people from the 60's took enhanced drugs to make them see things that weren't there. Also sometime their vision was very colorful." Stated Sam.

"Indeed. There was something unusual in traveling thru the gate." Stated Teal'c.

"I feel fine muscles, how about you Sam?"

"I feel fine, Mitchell is the only one that seems to be affected. It might have to do with the Naquadah in our bloodstreams."

"Well, I'm feeling a little better. But take a look at this gate. It…….it looks like it hasn't been used in a long, long time."

Sam was over by the DHD. "This DHD looks the same way." Sam was pulling off the panels of the DHD. "Man, Vala you are a godsend. There's no crystals and this dialing unit is pretty dusty and dirty. I might be able to……………….

"Sam, we've got company. There are some people coming our way. They don't look to happy either."

All of them pulled their Zat guns preparing to fire when they saw someone dressed differently explode thru the oncoming people. Their eyes lit up with excitement when they recognized the green uniform and the face.

Vala recognized the face first. "Daniel?"

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

Sam was over by the DHD. "This DHD looks the same way." Sam was pulling off the panels of DHD. "Man Vala, you are a godsend. There are no crystals and this dialing unit is pretty dusty and dirty. I might be able to……..

"Sam we've got company. There are some people coming our way. They don't look to happy either."

All of them pulled their Zat guns preparing to fire when they saw someone dressed differently explode thru the oncoming people. Their eyes lit up with excitement when they recognized the green uniform and the face.

Vala recognized the face first. "**Daniel**."

* * *

Daniel seemed to be shouting something to them, but they couldn't quite make it out. 

"NO, NO. DON'T START THE GATE. GET AWAY FROM THE GATE."

Daniel had conflicting emotions. He was glad that his friends had found him, but his immediate concern was for the health of Vala. Daniel stopped the Eloshins from coming near his friends. He explained they knew nothing about their Mistresses illness and he would explain to them the situation. The Eloshins stopped, but were weary of the stranger's sudden presence.

Sam was the first to hug Daniel and the rest were about to, though Vala was as little hesitant.

"Guy's we have to do this reunion later. But the gate is causing Vala to be very ill. She may be dying. Hurry; I'll try to explain on the way."

They all stood there perplexed and looked at Vala.

"I assure you Daniel, I'm perfectly fine." Vala said looking at herself.

"No, no, there's another Vala here on this planet. Come on, it's an emergency. Sam I hope you can help."

Still confused they followed Daniel. The Eloshins that were standing near the clearing were confused also. The stranger looked exactly like their Mistress and Teal'c their teacher, but younger. Teal'c and Vala were receiving all kinds of strange looks as they entered the city. The Eloshins were speaking to one another, but somehow they knew this was not their friends. Daniel explained that they were the younger persona of Teal'c and Vala and that they had to prepare for what they will see. As they entered the palace, the same looks followed them. When Daniel opened the door the older Teal'c was holding his Vala. The rest of SG1 entered and were astonished to see twins of Vala and Teal'c. They've seen some strange things on their missions, but this was definitely unexpected.

"Samantha Carter, please; are you able to help my wife. She is gravely ill. I hope Daniel has explained what has caused her illness."

Sam was startled by this Teal'c's forwardness of her first name. But she shook herself out of her daze and neared Vala's bedside. Daniel looked at Vala and Teal'c from his reality and noticed that they were still starring at their twins. The older Teal'c never took his eyes from his Vala, while Sam was examining her. Sam took out her medical kit and administered a shot of steroids to help Vala's breathing and another shot of morphine for her pain. Sam could do little else without being a Doctor. She looked at the older Teal'c and began to explain what was going on.

"Uh, Teal'c right."

"Yes Samantha. I know this is strange, but please, can you help her? This has happened everytime the gate is activated. She…………

Teal'c was obviously upset. Vala moved closer to her Teal'c as they could see he was very worried about his Vala.

Teal'c continued. "She almost died the last time. This is much graver than before."

"I'm sorry Teal'c; but there's not much I can do for her here. I gave her something to help her breathe, and something for the pain; but she has a high fever and nothing seems to be helping her. What are you giving her?" Asked Sam.

"She……….there is medicine from the plants of this planet. It helped with the illness several years ago for the Eloshin's, there has been no other medicine to help this curse Adria placed on her mother."

Daniel chimed in. "I'll explain it all later guys. I……….I need to talk to Teal'c, I mean this reality Teal'c."

Vala watched the older Vala. She felt the pain of this woman, her twin. She wanted to help somehow.

"May I stay with her, Uh, Teal'c? I mean, I want to sit with her, if that's alright with you."

Teal'c could see the same caring spirit in this Vala as his own. He knew his Vala would be unconscious for awhile. He wanted to be alone with her, but he also needed to explain to them, what has happened."

"Yes Vala Mol Doran. I believe my wife would like that."

Teal'c ushered everyone out of his wife's room, but not before he bent down to kiss his wife. He knelt down and caressed her hair lovingly from her face.

"I am here Cal Mah. I will return soon. Do not leave me Cal Mah. I love you very much."

Vala saw such love from this older Teal'c, she looked at Teal'c and he stepped over to put a hand on Vala's shoulders. She grasped his hand and leaned into his touch. He left with the other, while Daniel looked shocked at what he just witnessed between the two. As they left, Vala pulled a chair up beside the older Vala's bed. She placed a cool cloth over her forehead, hoping to help with the fever. Vala was torn; it was like looking into a mirror of the future, while this woman she did not know, lies dying. Vala hoped she would get to speak to her, but for right now, she would take care of her as if a long lost sister.

The older Teal'c had walked a few feet away from the group to compose himself. He hated to see his Vala so ill and this was the worse he had seen her. He leaned against the wall and Daniel slowly came up behind him with a comforting hand on his back.

"Teal'c, I can explain the rest to them. If you like?"

Teal'c could only hold himself up against the wall. He nodded to Daniel and sat down on the nearest bench.

Daniel walked towards his friends and moved them a little away from Teal'c.

"Jackson, what's going on? Said Mitchell. "How is there another Teal'c and Vala on this planet?"

"Yeah, Daniel. I………I mean we are all glad to see you. But there's something else going on here."

"Indeed."

"It's a long story guys. I'm glad you're here. I was hoping you could help." Daniel looked back at Teal'c and then to his Teal'c and began to explain.

Mitchell shook his head. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "So this Vala can never leave this planet, because of the gate?"

"Yes; Teal'c never expected anyone to come thru the gate. He hid the crystals after their Daniel died and when I came thru the gate, the same thing happened."

"But Daniel, that means if we try to start the gate; this could be grave for this Vala." Stated Sam.

"I know this is bad Sam. But if we go back thru the gate. Vala is going to die if we even activate it again. I hope you can help and come up with a solution to help her. We can't even take her near the gate. Adria made sure she would be trapped on this planet or die trying to escape. Teal'c, I mean this Teal'c would not leave her to die. Even I almost made the same mistake. I want to help them."

"I don't know if we can Daniel." Said Sam. "I have extra crystals and with some tweaking, I probably could get the gate going again. It took all our reserves just to boot this gate from the other side. We can't stay Daniel, but I don't know of any other way to help. They have been here 25 years?"

Daniel's shoulders dropped from feeling helpless. "Yeah, I was about to reserve myself at being here for the rest of my life. It took some convincing though. I wasn't exactly the gracious guest."

"Teal'c you haven't said much since finding out what's going on." Asked Mitchell.

"I was merely observing and listening to Daniel Jackson's explanations. I am most concerned about the danger to this Vala. However, I would like to speak to this Teal'c and see if I can offer words of comfort."

Teal'c slowly walked over to the older Teal'c and stood stoically by his side. As he did Daniel pulled Sam and Mitchell down the hall a little.

"Ah, guys, what's up with Teal'c and Vala? I mean our Teal'c and Vala?"

Sam and Mitchell both looked at each other, and wondered if they should be the one's to tell Daniel about Teal'c and Vala's engagement.

"Well, you're going to find out anyway, and this seems like the twilight zone." Mitchell was looking for help from Sam.

"Well, ah, they are engaged. I … I think they should tell you the rest. Right now, I think we have a bigger problem. How are we going leave without killing his wife? I mean I'm still trying to process there's two of each?"

"I know Sam; it's been enlightening at the best." Stated Daniel. "I just………..I just want this Vala to be alright. I……..I don't know if she'll make it. God; I was such an _ass_ to her and Teal'c." Daniel slid down the wall and starred at both Teal'c's.

Sam and Mitchell both watched Daniel and looked at each other. They both had one thought.

_What's happened to you Daniel? What have you done?_

**BEDROOM CHAMBERS**

The Elder Vala was coming around. Vala started to get her husband, but a hand came up weakly and grabbed her arm.

"No………stay. You're the reason……….while I'm ill it would…..seem."

Vala wiped her brow of sweat. Vala just nodded her head yes.

"You have to rest. We two Vala's always need our beauty sleep." Both Vala's smiled together.

"You should rest, save your strength."

"No……….you know I am dying. You……….you and I cannot fool one another."

The older Vala slightly coughed. Vala poured some water and lifted her head to allow her to drink.

"Thank you. Are……….are you married?"

"No, well, not yet; why do you ask?

"You wear the Jaffa ceremonial bracelet for marriage. I………..I have one also."

"Oh, clever." How?...your Teal'c seems to love you very much. There must be something we can do for you."

"Adria made sure that……….she fixed me good." _Cough, cough. _

Vala helped her drink more water. "At least we have that in common. If I see her again, believe me, I'll make her pay for this."

The older Vala smiled slightly. "Vala, listen carefully. Your Daniel does he…..he know about you and Teal'c?"

"No, not yet." Vala knew this woman lying here so ill, knew here better than her friends could possibly imagine. " How………how did he take, you know, you and this Teal'c being together?

"He didn't at first. He ………he was angry that he…………he couldn't leave. It took time………..time to explain why. I believe…………he finally accepts us."

"Teal'c, my Teal'c, has been friends with Daniel for a long time. We……, Teal'c and I recently have declared our love for one another. I…….I never expected this, not with Teal'c. But he………..he love me for me. No changing me to fit his ideal of what I should be. And I truly love Teal'c. He's everything to me and more. I……..I finally have found peace within myself. I'm………..not running from anyone or anything and I feel safe around him."

Vala smiled from her bed. "As I with my Teal'c. Unexpected circumstances………..lead to our love. He will not leave me……….even now, I know he will follow me to my grave."

"No; no that can't happen. I have so much to talk to you about………..

"No Vala. You ………..you and your friends cannot stay here. It would be your prison."

"No……….no, there must………..

"No Vala, you know what must be and I need………._cough, cough. _"I need to speak to…………to my husband, please."

Vala had tears in her eyes. She wanted more time with this older Vala. She admired her bravery, knowing the inevitable.

"Go, love your Teal'c as I have loved mine. Do………do not worry about Daniel. He will be fine."

Vala could only nod her head in response. Even though she did not know this woman personally, but her admiration of her strength and courage would be remembered as a cherished memory.

**HALLWAY **

The elder Teal'c stood up, aware that the younger Teal'c was nearby. "I must return to my wife. I cannot honestly say I want you here, but I understand your concern for your Daniel and finding him."

"I am sorry for your Vala. I too have chosen this Vala to be my wife. I would feel loss if anything happened to her."

"Then you have chosen well. Your Vala must be all to you and you must cherish her, while she is with you. I'm sorry that I cannot speak with you more, but I need to see my wife."

Teal'c bowed and both walked in step together towards the bedroom. Daniel seeing both men coming their way stood up. Mitchell and Sam gathered also at the door. Just as they were meeting together, Vala for Daniel's reality opened the door. With tears in her eyes she hugged her Teal'c. He held her tightly as the others watched. Daniel not knowing what to say, watched the older Teal'c enter the room. Everyone else stayed outside and waited.

Teal'c walked swiftly to his wife's bedside. He could see her sleeping, her breathing labored. He placed himself in bed with her and pulled her to him, with her head near his chest. He held her close as physically possible and rocked her. He was humming and Vala awoke to his singing.

"Ah, I always loved……….._cough, cough, cough. _

Teal'c reached for the water and helped her drink. Vala pushed the glass away to signal she had enough.

"Your singing."

Teal'c had to smile at his wife's way of making the best out of the worst.

"My love, you know………..know what must be done. They cannot stay."

"No, no Cal Mah. They may be able to help you. Their Samantha reminds me of our long ago friend. She may have a solution."

"How long Teal'c……….how long until she finds a solution?"

Teal'c knew where this conversation was going and he didn't like to admit she was right.

"I……I don't know Cal Mah. But given time she……….

"No Teal'c, they must leave. We cannot let ……….let them suffer our fate."

"No Cal Mah. No, it will kill you. I cannot let this happen."

"No Teal'c. I am dying. You……….you cannot stop this from happening. I………I can feel……….

"No, please Cal Mah. We must try something."

"I can't Teal'c. I can feel myself drifting. This time is different. I will not………not be able to recover this time."

Teal'c raised his head with tears streaming down his face. His voice was choked at Vala's premonition.

"Please Cal Mah; do not leave me. I will not let you go."

"You must; they cannot stay my love….._cough, cough._

"There…….there are others lives at stake. My life……….my life has been one of complete love. I could ask no more."

"No……..no……….. Teal'c lowered his head so that Vala could see him. His tears were now staining her gown. Her own tears were released; unbidden, knowing she would leave her husband alone.

"I love you Cal Mah. I cannot live without you. Please do not leave me her without you."

"You…………you can leave now. You can find a new………….

"No Cal Mah; my life is bonded to you. No other will take your place. I promised long ago, to stay with you and I will not break my vow. You have been my life and joy. I cannot love another."

Vala reached up for her husband and Teal'c grasped her hand and kissed it tenderly and then bent his head to kiss her lips; they were cold. As Teal'c held onto Vala, she began to wheeze, as if trying to grasp for her last breath. She reached up and weakly spoke.

"I……….love…………you.

SG1 was sitting on the benches, while Sam worked on her computer, trying to come up with a way to go thru the gate without harming Vala. Teal'c and Vala had stayed close, but where sitting on another bench. Daniel was starring at the door where the older Teal'c and Vala remained. Then they jumped when they heard a cry of pain. A cry mixed with the loss of a loved one that was no more. Daniel knew that pain all too well.

Vala and Sam started crying, knowing what had happened. Sam wanted to go in, but Daniel stopped her.

"Maybe it's not too late Daniel. Maybe I can………….

"No Sam; I think we should wait. I……….I know he wants to be alone."

Sam sat back and leaned against the wall. Mitchell felt helpless. He knew about death of a loved one, but even he could see how much this worlds Teal'c felt about his Vala. Daniel looked over to Teal'c and Vala. She was crying into Teal'c's shoulder, a shoulder that might have been his if he had dealt his cards right. But as he watched in amazement and sadness. He could see the similarities between the twin couples. He realized that he was unfair to this Vala when he first came to this planet, and now understood about the individuality of this Vala from his reality. They are beautiful, intelligent, graceful and courageous. They both had been thru so much pain and suffering, not of their own making and yet both were able to move on with their lives to find true love with someone, other than him.

Daniel wanted to reach out to this new found friend and comfort him, tell him how sorry he was for being so mean to his wife. Tell her how sorry he was that he made her feel insignificant and unworthy of his trust. Daniel had a lot of time to think of all the regrets perpetrated against this special couple, but now they were meaningless; all meaningless.

The Eloshin servants had come by to inquire of their Master Teacher and Mistress. SG1 was informed that the people were gathering out front, worried for their Mistress. But Daniel could only answer that Teal'c was alone with his wife in the bedroom. They all agreed that it was best that any personal news of Vala should come from the older Teal'c. It was several hours before Teal'c emerged from his chambers. He was carrying Vala in his arms as if she was sleeping. It was evident on his face that his eyes were red from recent sobbing and his face was etched in pain.

"Master……..Master, the Mistress, is she……………

Teal'c only nodded to a question that was inevitable to be answered. Vala had passed away and now Teal'c could only grieve for his loss. Vala stood up with her Teal'c, with tears in her eyes and put her hand on the older Teal'c's face. He understood the gesture of friendship and sorrow. He could barely speak, while holding his lifeless wife in his arms.

"My……….my wife did not want you to suffer our fate. She………she knew she was dying. I will stay here with her. I will not leave her even now."

"Teal'c, what will you do now?" Asked Daniel. He too was visibly shaken at losing this Vala.

"I……..I will go with you to the Stargate. I will not return with you. I will destroy the gate after you leave. It will be no more and Adria will never know where her mother is buried." Teal'c continued the stoic front.

"Teal'c what will happen, once you've destroyed the gate?" Asked Vala softly.

"Live my life as we would have together. When it is my times to be with her, I will welcome that day. Until then, I wish to be there to see that you travel safely thru the gate."

All of them could tell Teal'c didn't want to say much more. He was physically distraught and seeing Daniel's Vala still alive, and it was emotionally disturbing.

Teal'c walked outside to the waiting crowd of Eloshins. They saw now, what had happened to their Mistress. Every single Eloshin bowed down, out of respect to one knee. They all began to shed tears of their now deceased friend and Mistress. Teal'c raised his head to speak.

"My friends; my wife has passed from this life into the next. You know she loved all of you as you have loved her. She will stay in my heart for all eternity as you will be in hers. I go to escort my friends. They are not from this world or mine, but have agreed to help destroy the gate. My Cal Mah will never feel the pain of such a device ever again. I will return to you my friends and we shall all pay homage to my wife."

ALL MUHA, ALL MUHA.

The Eloshins said their words for prayer and continued bowing until Teal'c was out of their sites. SG1 followed solemnly and weary back to the Stargate. When they arrived, Teal'c placed Vala gently on the soft grass several feet away from the gate. Some of the Eloshins that followed looked out for her body in reverence. Teal'c followed SG1 the rest of the way in silence. When he arrived part of him was already angry at the monstrosity and at Adria for causing his wife so much grief.

Vala walked up to the older Teal'c and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the hug without apprehension. He looked over to the younger Teal'c and bowed his head.

"Couldn't we stay to help you with the burial Teal'c?" Asked Vala tenderly.

"I wish to rid this planet of this cursed gate as soon as possible. It was cause for great pain to my Cal Mah. I could not bear to grieve in front of you. You remind me of my old friends long ago, from another place in time."

Daniel walked up to the older Teal'c and hugged him also. Daniel started to say something, but was stopped by Teal'c.

"No need for sorrow Daniel Jackson. My wife and I held no malice towards you are your friends at coming thru the gate. No regrets Daniel Jackson. Remember your friends, remember they are family, they are what is best in your. Blessing on you and all your friends; especially to you Vala and Teal'c. We would be brothers Teal'c if not for another time. Care for your Vala always; as she will care for you in the same."

The younger Teal'c walked over to the older one and embraced him, in a warrior's arm to arm shake.

"We are brother this day." Said Teal'c. Both nodded to each other with respect.

Mitchell shook the older one and gave him several blocks of C2 explosives. "Do you remember how these work?"

"Yes, I will manage."

Sam finally walked over to embrace the older Teal'c with tears in her eyes. "I wish we had more time. We will remember you both."

"Thank you Samantha. You have reminded me so much of our friends. You must go now. It pains me to see you go, but you must. I only ask one favor of you all."

Vala answered. "Anything Teal'c."

"A prayer for my wife and that I join her soon."

They all nodded without saying a word. They understood all too well Teal'c's request. Sam loaded the crystals, dialed the coordinates for their homeworld and hoped the entered their reality. As SG1 said their final goodbyes, Daniel hesitated on last time to see Vala's lifeless body and bowed to Teal'c. He went thru the horizon knowing he had some things to say to Vala.

As soon as they left, the older Teal'c set the charges on the DHD and the gate. He walked back to his wife's body and pulled her into his arms, cradling her as if she could hear.

"Now Cal Mah, we journey together for one last time. Your suffering and cause for pain will be no more." He kissed her on the forehead and pressed the remote. The gate was obliterated along with the DHD. There would be no more visitors to this peaceful planet again. Teal'c gently picked his wife up and carried his Vala into the forest. He would never be seen again by the Eloshins.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: I have one last chapter my friends. So enjoy and reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	18. Chapter 18

SG1 had returned thru the gate at the designated planet. The team was solemn after leaving the older Teal'c and deceased Vala behind. Mitchell had radioed Gen Landry that they had retrieved Daniel and that the other teams could report back to base. Sam and Mitchell would wait for the other teams to return and download any information gathered thru the other addresses. Teal'c and Vala had walked away to the be alone and sat down by an old tree. Daniel had watched Teal'c take hold of Vala's hand and seem to see that they mimicked their older counterparts. Teal'c had pulled Vala close to him and held her while she obviously upset at seeing a older version of herself die.

Daniel sat down on the steps of the Stargate. His thoughts were still on Vala dying and the sacrifice she made for him and his friends to return to their own world and time. But seeing the older Teal'c's face after losing his wife, reminded him of his loss of Sha're, but also how he treated that Vala before she died. He had accused her of being a false God, using the innocent Eloshins for her own gain. He had insulted Teal'c in his own home and accused them of practically being dictators of the planet. Everything was of the contrary. Teal'c and Vala were a loving couple, loved by the Eloshins, had saved them from a contagious disease, and lived a free and fulfilled life.

Daniel had lived in his own little bubble and thought the world revolved around him and his sorrows. He believed that Vala or at least this Vala was incapable of love, courage, honor or even trust. Now he could see how very wrong he was. He had been privileged to see what Vala could or would be and thru ironically another Vala's eyes. Daniel continued to watch Vala and Teal'c hold one another. It was strange to see them together, they seemed so compatible and yet he wondered when Teal'c had noticed Vala, in that way. He would give them time to themselves and then speak to Vala and then both of them together.

Vala held onto Teal'c like a life blanket. She had seen her own death and Teal'c disturbing face as he held his dead wife for the last time. She wondered if that was her future. She couldn't get pass what the older Vala said about sacrifice and love. It haunted her very being.

"Cal Mah, the older Vala. You spoke to her while in the room?"

"Yes muscles. Her eyes spoke volumes of wisdom, pain and happiness. It was like looking into a mirror in the future. Do you think that will happen to us?'

"I cannot say; our future is not certain. But I found that my life is surrounded by you. I too felt as if my image was reflected by the older Teal'c. He had such love for his Vala and such pain in her passing."

"I…..I don't want to believe she's gone; even if it was another reality. Do…..do you believe he followed her in passing after we left?"

"I believe he would do as I would of done. I could not live without you Cal Mah. I would not want to go on if there were no children of our own to look out after. I believe that he would _not_ have waited to die and be with her for all eternity."

Vala sighed, realizing that this could very well happen to her and Teal'c.

"Teal'c; I think I wanted to get married as soon as possible and if it's alright with you; start a family. I don't want to die without giving you a child or have someone to carry on our lineage."

Teal'c leaned down to kiss Vala on the head and hugged her closer. "I believe I want the same Cal Mah. But I sense something more is on your mind."

"You know me so well muscles. I……I keep thinking about Daniel and how he was so worried about the older Vala. He seemed to accept her easily enough. I……..I don't want any riff between you two. I want you to remain friends muscles."

"That would be up to Daniel Jackson, Cal Mah. I hold no malice against my friend. But I will not allow him to disrespect you in any way. You are soon to be my wife and I would want him to accept you as you are, not as he would have wanted you to be."

"Well, he's coming this way muscles. I guess we'll know soon enough."

Both Teal'c and Vala remained sitting as Daniel walked over to them. Mitchell and Sam watched their friends as they continued to check on the other SGC teams returning to base.

"Hey guys. I……I wanted to see how you where doing. I…..I hadn't really thanked you for finding me."

Vala responded. "Well Daniel our motto is never leave anyone behind. We all missed you."

"Really?"

"Indeed Daniel Jackson. Our lives indeed felt your loss."

Daniel hung his head slightly not feeling deserving of their loyalty.

"I…..I missed you guys too." Daniel sat down in front of Vala and Teal'c.

Daniel blew out a breath, searching to tell them what he felt. Something he was not familiar with until he met the older Teal'c and Vala.

"Vala, I……..I owe you an apology. I…….I never did thank you for saving my life when that wall fell on you as you pushed me out of the way."

Vala looked surprised as Daniels admission and back at Teal'c.

"I haven't treated you with the most respect or best intentions. Matter of fact, I hadn't treated you well at all. I…….I want to say I'm sorry Vala for not completely accepting you as part of the team. Can…….can you forgive me?"

Vala was awe struck. She couldn't believe Daniel was apologizing and asking for forgiveness. Teal'c said nothing, but was pleased at the change in his friend.

"Well, say something Vala." Daniel was teasing, but serious also.

"Well Daniel, it's a lot for a girl like me to handle in one day. There's no apology needed, but what brought on this change I wonder?"

"Well, tell you the truth, you; I mean the older you and the older Teal'c. I just didn't realize it until too late, well for them."

"Well, us Vala's seem to have that affect on people, but what do you mean Daniel?" Vala asked, a bit confused.

"I…..I learned some truth's about myself guys." Daniel paused, knowing it wasn't easy to open himself up.

"I keep thinking that someone is always going to hurt me. That I can't really trust anyone, except you guys, well, not you Vala. I could never see you as being trustworthy or honest. I……I thought you just wanted to flirt with me and never be serious about anything."

"Well thank you Daniel. Any more flattering, and I'll just have to run and tell the world."

"Valaaaaa."

"Alright muscles, I'll be good and listen. Go ahead Daniel. I'm listening."

"I can't say I don't deserve your skepticism. But Vala, the older Vala, she……she really opened my eyes to how selfish I was and Teal'c, well he made sure that I never hurt his wife. He was so loving and protective of Vala. I guess it's ironic and I come back and you two are as exactly the same way."

"Well, actually we have to thank you Daniel, but go on. I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"It's alright. But anyway, Vala was a gracious host, always. But……..but I didn't make it easy for her. I…….I accused her of being a Goddess; of being a former host and wanting to dictate over a simple culture. That she and Teal'c were on that planet for personal gain. I even went as far as accusing them of keeping secrets from me, so I couldn't leave the planet."

"Oh, Daniel; you didn't." Vala was appalled that Daniel would subject that loving couple to his insecurities.

"I know, I know Vala. I'm not proud of what I did to them. But………but I kept thinking about you and……… and it wasn't fair to them or you. I just wanted off that damn planet and I did everything to make them miserable."

"Obviously they were a honorable couple and you have redeemed yourself." Said Teal'c.

"Not entirely Teal'c. When I found out the truth about how their Daniel Jackson died I was furious and scarred. I thought I was going to end up the same way. Dead on a planet I couldn't escape and forced to live or die without anyone knowing where I was."

"What happened that changed your mind?" Asked Vala.

Daniel shook his head as if to shake out his thoughts.

"I found out that how naive and ignorant I was. I found out that Adria had somehow recalculated their Stargate to Vala's makeup. Everytime the gate would be activated, it made her deathly ill. There was no way she could escape that curse. Their Daniel……….I guess their Daniel was as stubborn as me or worse. From what they told me; their Daniel miscalculated one of the crystals and tried to activate the Stargate. He paid with his life and almost killed Vala in the process. I……I almost did the same thing, until you guys came along."

Daniel hung his head at what happened to the older Vala. Because of him, he believed he was partly responsible for Vala's death.

Vala picked up on Daniel's emotions that he blamed himself for Vala's death. "Daniel, you can't blame yourself, no more than we can for what happened. We had no ideal that this would happen to her and Teal'c of that world certainly did not blame you either."

"Indeed Daniel Jackson. The cause of Vala's pain was Adria. You have been forgiven as the Teal'c of that reality explained."

"I understand that, but still. My shameless behavior didn't help. She was…….she was so happy and noble. They both loved each other so much and now…………

Daniel hung his head and started crying for both the older Vala and Teal'c. Vala scooted from Teal'c embrace and hugged Daniel to soothe his pain.

"Daniel, I had the chance to speak with Vala and she didn't blame you for what happened. She embraced her life with her loving husband and she was loved by him and others from that planet. They knew that there was always the possibility that she may die and she had no regrets, no malice in her heart for you or us. I saw two people who loved each other so much, that they could not live without the other."

Vala looked back at Teal'c with such love, that Teal'c bowed his head to keep Vala from seeing his own eyes water.

"Daniel, I believe that their death was not in vain. They had shown you love, and the strength it carries. They had shown you friendship, when you didn't warrant it. They had shown you courage when they were at their worst. They had shown you love and forgiveness go hand in hand. There is no blame Daniel, when what you've learned is to forgive yourself and others."

Daniel looked up from reddened eyes and smiled at Vala. He realized that Vala was full of forgiveness and wisdom. Something he now regretted knowing too late.

"Thank you Vala, thank you."

"Daniel Jackson, I believe Vala and both have a request."

"You name it Teal'c, anything."

"I would ask, would you be our best man, as the custom of the Tau'ri, at our joining?"

Daniel smiled at both Vala and Teal'c and let out a breathe of happiness.

"I would be honored Teal'c."

Daniel had realized that Vala and Teal'c were truly in love and belonged together; that another's life and death had granted him another chance to redeem himself; and that this Vala and Teal'c's trust in their friendship, was the most important gift he could ever receive.

* * *

A/N: I want to thank all the reviews and special feedback on this little story. It was one of my harder ones to finish, but I think I'm proud at how it turned out. Thanks as always to my greatest supporters, Literal Literary, Acer-Sigma and MadaboutDanny. I dedicate this to you guys and all those special readers. 


End file.
